Alex and Delyla, a new bigining
by Alex A. Ryder
Summary: This story is about two young girls, who not only steal the hearts of our beloved pharaoh and thiefking, but also find themselves in trouble. With men who are stronger then they are, will they be able to survive, and if they do, will tehy end up with their loved ones? COMPLETE!
1. Old friends, new friends

It was normal school day for Yugi and the gang, until a new girl entered the class room. "Hello. Are you mister Dysem? I'm Delyla Masen." Said the new girl. She had brown shoulder length wavy hair. "Yes, miss Masen, you may sit next to Yugi Mouto. Yugi would you stick your hand in the air so our new student knows who you are?" said mister Dysem. Yugi lifted his hand in the air and Delyla walked over. She sat beside him and took out her new schoolbooks she had picked up a few days ago. She had been wanting to go to school and make some new friends. Yugi felt Yami gaze at her. He couldn't look away. Something about her made him want to look at her every move. It was making Yugi nervous. What if Yami did something stupid.

Later that day Delyla was standing at her locker. She saw a girl in a boys uniform approach her. She had the locker next to her. "Hi, I'm Delyla." She said to the girl. Her soft brown eyes locked with the girls electric green eye. Her black long hair fell over the other eye. "Alex." Said the girl trying to avoid her. "Wait, Alex Ryder?" said Delyla. "How do you know my last name?" said Alex. "It's me, Lyla Masen." Delyla said. Alex's face lit up. "I've missed you so much. How are you?" Alex and Delyla got their books and started to walk over to lunch. "So, how've you been these past few years? The last thing that I remember is that when I was ten you moved away. We promised we would stay friends but I never heard anything from you. I had no address, phone number nothing." said Alex.

"Well, it hasn't really been good. I've been moving allot. The reason we kept moving was because my dad got a new job that was far away from here. We ended up in a rough neighborhood. Everyone walked around with knives of drugs. My mom had a rough time adapting to her new surroundings and my brother and sister had a bad time in school. It was just bad." Said Delyla. "How long did you live there then?" said Alex while they looked around for an empty table. There was one in the back where no one would bother them. "It took two hole years." Said Delyla. "Where did you go after that?" asked Alex. When they reached there table and sat down Delyla said. "We went to a very posh neighborhood, but not without problems. Every little thing had to be perfect there. The schools where way to strict. My dad got a good job there that paid very well, but he just didn't like doing it. After another two years we finally gave up and we came back here, since we never had that kind of problems here. Dad got his old job back and mum her old friends. My brother and sister went off to college and I got send here. We always said we'd go here together. I wondered if you actually was coming here. Because of all the problems i never had a chance to contact you, but believe me I missed you." Delyla gave Alex a hug and laughed because she noticed Alex still hated to be hugged. "And how have you been these four years?" said Delyla finally releasing Alex. Alex was so happy to be freed out of Delyla's death grip. "Well, I guess you can say my life turned around when you left. My parents decided they weren't happy so they now travel the world looking for things they never got. Like to go bungee jumping and things like that. So now my big brother is taking care of me. He got depressed because of mom and dad leaving, so he got himself drunk one night and liked it. Now he gets drunk almost every night. The past four years I've been filling my time trying to get attention from my parents and trying to stay alive. But even when I got send to prison for a week for stealing some stupid souvenir pencil of some sort, they didn't care. I've got scares from here 'till Bangladesh and two tattoos. Every other parent would rip their fourteen year old daughter to shreds, but my parents chose not to care." Said Alex. They both had a rough time without each other. Then Delyla saw the guy she sat next to in class. "Do you know him?" said Delyla gesturing to Yugi and his group of friends. "That's Yugi Mouto, he is the famous King of Games. I here he's a nice guy, but I don't know him. I know his buddy Joey though. I met him at the police station a few months back. He's okay I guess. Why do you ask?" she said. "Because i sit next to Yugi in class. Why don't we go joint hem?".


	2. Break time

Alex didn't look to happy about having to sit with them.

"I don't want to!" said Alex.

"Why not?" said Delyla.

"Because Seto doesn't like them." Said Alex.

"Who is Seto?" said Delyla.

"You know, Seto Kaiba. Big boss of Kaiba corp. That Seto." Said Alex.

"Well you can either come with me and sit over there or I'll hug you 'till you melt. Now get your ass over there!" Said Delyla.

Alex got up and ran over to the table with the speed of light and jumped on to Joeys lap, burying her face in his chest.

"Save me Joey, she wants to hug me 'till I melt."

Everyone at the table looked in disbelief at the girl in Joeys lap. Who was she? How did she know Joey? Why didn't he seen to know her? And who was this 'she' that 'wanted to hug her until she'd melt'? The girl didn't seem too keen on moving.

They heard laughter from behind them and when they turned around they saw the new girl standing there. Why was this so funny too her?

The girl on Joeys lap lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"Hey Al, how ya doin'?" said Joey in his Brooklyn accent.

"Not too bad I guess, haven't been in prison for a month, but now that psychopath over there wants to hug me. Has no one told her that I melt under the pressure of a hug? Oh wait, she knows that too, because she wants to hug me 'till I melt!" said Alex.

Apparently only Joey and Delyla where in on the joke since they were the only ones to bust out into a laughing fit. Alex just looked at them very seriously.

"It's not a joke. It was proven by a doctor when I was four." She said as a matter of fact.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew you were being serious and all." Said Delyla.

"Yea, we didn't mean it like that." Said Joey.

Now it was Alex' turn to burst out laughing.

"You really do believe anything don't you? You should have seen your faces." Said Alex when she was done laughing.

"Shall we Joey?" said Delyla.

"We shall." Said Joey.

Alex looked at the two. Both were wearing evil grins.

"Now guys. What are you talking about? Guys?" said Alex.

Delyla and Joey both hugged Alex the best they could. Alex started shouting, or at least trying. Her screams where muzzled by Joeys chest so no one knew what really was going on. When Joey and Delyla finally let go Alex was panting.

"Sorry to interrupt your little tea party, but can someone please explain?" said Tristan.

"Oh, right. I'm Delyla Brave-heart Masen and my friend over there is Alex 'I am lazy and hate hugs and probably the world and I also like being in jail and did I mention I hate the word' Ryder." Said Delyla.

"Well you do have a point, but you know my name. It's Alex 'I'm gonna kill you with a dagger if you say another word and it will be messy and bloody' Ryder. Just kidding. My name is Alex Angel Ryder. But some call me Alex Angel of Darkness Ryder." Said Alex.

"How come you know her Joey. You never mentioned her before." Said Tristan.

"Well, I couldn't tell ya 'bout her without tellin' ya 'bout where I was last summer." Said Joey looking at Alex.

"I thought you said you had been to France to visit your grandparents?" said Teá.

"Well, I don't know about France but I do know that that is not where I met Joey." Said Alex

"Care to explain?" said Yugi.

"Well…" said Joey starting of his story.

"Could you stop with the wells and get on with it?" said Tristan getting annoyed.

"I met her in jail. We were cellmates during summer break. I got this kid send to hospital with my gang, you know, the one I used to hang with before I met you guys, but I was the only one that got caught. So we shared a cell for the remainder of summer break. I got pretty close with Al and we had a lot of fun there, which still scares me a bit." Said Joey.

"Why where you in jail for the twenty-fourth time?" said Delyla.

"Actually it was the twenty-fifth time, but good guess. I was there for stealing." Said Alex like it was nothing.

"What did you steal this time?" said Delyla bored while rolling her eyes.

It wasn't the first time. When they were kids, Delyla had to always watch over Alex. Otherwise she would steal something. She was good at it, Delyla would give her that much, but it was still wrong. She had Kleptomania, that's why she kept stealing, that was her story, but very rarely she'd steal something because she wanted to have it. She'd always give it back after she's stolen something because of her disorder.

"Just some guys motorbike. It wasn't that big of a deal." Said Alex quietly.

"Didn't Marik get his motorbike stolen last summer?" said Yugi.

"Anyway, thought that if I got caught it would bound to be in the papers and my parents would come home to do something, anything, but they send me a letter in prison. 'Look you're in the papers, never knew you would become famous. Love, mom and dad.' They didn't care, so neither did I." said Alex as a matter of fact.

They didn't know what to say. There was an awkward silence., but Joey decided to break it.

"Ya never said anything about a motorbike, never even knew you could ride them at your age. I just thought ya stolen some candy or something." He said.

"Well I did, and I drove it around town proudly last summer, but I gave it back yesterday. It broke anyways." Said Alex.

"So, who wants to come shopping with us at the moll after school?" said Teá.

"I'd love to!" said Delyla.

She wasn't really a shopping fan, but if it meant being with her new friends she would always go along.

"I guess I could come to, but I only want to go in one shop, that's it." Said Alex.

~Time laps, After school~

"So where is it that you want to go Al?" said Joey.

Alex had only been 'friends' with the gang for a few hours, if you didn't count Joey and Delyla who was now also seen as a member, and already everyone called her Al. Delyla was now known as Lyla, or, as Alex called her, Dy.

"I want to go get Linkin' Parks new CD at DD." Said Alex.

"What's DD?" asked Delyla.

"Domino Disk. It's the best music store in town. If there is a CD that you want, they are bound to have it. If they don't they will make shore they have it in stock within a week. I always go and get my music from there." Said Alex.

The gang kept talking about duel monsters while Alex kept quiet. Delyla was deep in conversation with Joey about the Blue eyes and the Red eyes dragons. Yugi, Teá and Tristan where discussing a new tournament coming up.

"Here we are. Domino Disk." Said Yugi.

"Why don't you go and eat some pizza or something. I don't want to hold you up. It might take a while. I'll come and meet you guys later." Said Alex.

So Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Teá and Delyla went to find a pizza hut while Alex got her new CD.

"Later Alex!" said Delyla while walking of.

A/N: so that was chapter 2, finally. Let me know what you think guys. Otherwise I'll wake up Bakura.

Yugi: What did you do to Bakura?

Alex: I gave him a shot, so know he's fast asleep.

Yugi: *Whimpers* why?

Alex: Because I can, and he was annoying, and he kept asking why.

Yugi: * Whimpers again and runs of*

Alex: Was it something I said?


	3. Music stores and Pizza hut

Alex was standing in the music shop. She spotted the CD she wanted, Linkin Park's new album. She ran over to the rack and picked one up. But when she headed for the check-out, she spotted another CD she really wanted for some time now, it was Dracula by Rob Zombie. She loved that song, and apparently so did Bakura. He was walking up to get the same CD, and there was only one copy left. She grabbed it, but at the same time Bakura grabbed it, and they both didn't like it.

"That's mine!" said Alex.

"No I had it first." growled Bakura.

"Well, I wanted it first!" sneered Alex.

"Let go!" Shouted Bakura.

"No you let go!" screamed Alex.

Bakura let go, to stunned to say anything. No one ever spoke back to him. They never dared.

Alex was very pissed now. How dare he try to take her favorite CD from her!

She stormed out of the shop, slapping a tenner on the counter on her way out. Then she mumbled angry words to herself all the way to the pizza place where her 'friends' where waiting for her.

In the meantime a someone who worked in the music store walked up to Bakura.

"Excuse me sir, we found another cd copy. Here you go."

He handed the cd to Bakura and he also left with slapping a tenner on the counter and going back home.

"Hey Al. Did you get what you wanted?" said Joey.

"Yeah." Was al she replied.

She went and got herself a whole pizza, just for her. The others had shared 4 pizza's. Well really they were sharing 2 since Joey and Tristan where having one together. At one end of the table there was Joey, Tristan and Alex, and on the other end of the table there was Yugi, Teá en Delyla. Alex always stuck around Joey, since they both had the same humor and the same eating pattern, always eating.

"Hey Alex, you eat even more than Joey!" said Tristan.

Joey hit Tristan on the back of the head, but Alex didn't react to what anyone said, she was too deep in thought to even notice that they were talking about her.

"Okay tell me what's wrong." Said Delyla.

"Why would there be anything wrong?" said Alex being grumpy.

"Because, whenever you're angry, you eat more, and you're too quiet, and you didn't kill Tristan for what he was saying, and..."

"Okay, okay I get it. No need to embarrass me Delyla." Said Alex.

It was a well-known fact that if Alex started eating you shouldn't get on her bad side.

"Nothing, just some stupid guy in the music store. She said, and the rest let it go.

They were having a good time chatting away and doing their own thing.

Teá and Delyla where chatting about dancing.

"Why don't we have a contest on Dance Dance Revolution? We could have a lot of fun." Said Delyla.

"Shure!" said Teá.

They glanced over at Joey and Tristan, who were eating in record time.

"Why do the guys I hang with always have to eat like pigs?" said Teá to Delyla.

"Well, Yugi doesn't eat like a pig, and if you think that's bad you should see Alex on a Saturday morning. That is eating like a pig." Said Delyla.

Delyla and Teá started laughing. Yugi and Yami heard them. Yami felt the urge to switch places with Yugi to look at Delyla up close. So he did, but only for a few moments. It was long enough for Delyla and Alex to notice tough. Delyla blinked and thought nothing of it, Alex just kept telling herself it was her imagination. But she did notice Delyla reacting to the weird eye thing to. Maybe she wasn't crazy.

"Anything wrong Delyla?" asked Yugi.

"No, just thought I saw something, but it must have been my imagination." She replied.

'Yami, watch out. You almost blew our friendship with Delyla. What if she saw you?' said Yugi through mind link.

'Sorry Yugi, but I just had the urge to see her for myself. That laugh, I had a feeling that I've never had before. Sorry that I took control without your permission.' Replied Yami.

'It's okay. Just don't do it again. I'll keep an eye on her if you'd like me to.' Said Yugi.

'I don't think she's a foe, I think she's a good friend. I know I know her from somewhere. The way she laughed, the sound of it was like a melody to my ears.' Said Yami.

'Well, be careful, no everyone has to know that I share my body with a five-thousand year old spirit from Egypt.' Said Yami.

'You know, I'm going to get you closer to her. I'm going to have a sleepover.' Said Yugi.

Yami wanted to protest, but Yugi blocked the mind link, so there was nothing Yami could do.

"Hey, since it's Friday, and my grandpa's out of town, why don't we have a sleepover at my place?" said Yugi.

Everyone except for Alex said yes strait away.

"Come on Alex, it will be fun, and you and me can catch up a bit with the crime you've been doing lately." Said Joey.

So they all went over to the Game Shop after they ate and paid for their pizza's. Except for Alex and Delyla, they still had some stuff they had to get from their place. The gang was used to hanging out at Yugi's, so they all had a bag of stuff at his place if ever needed, like now.

A/N: so here is another chapter. Next chapter will be the sleep over. And some unsuspected, but still welcome guests arrive to meet the new members of the gang. Who could that be?

Read and Review, I want at least 2 reviews on this chapter before I continue. I've warned you all.


	4. A sleepover at the King of Games' place

Alex and Delyla left to go get there stuff from home. For Alex it didn't take long. She just needed her toothbrush, PJ's, MP3-player, old sleeping bag and clean clothes, nothing special. She always wore her necklace on her neck anyway, she wouldn't forget that. It had been her mothers. It was a gold chain with a gold wedding ring on. That ring used to be her fathers. Whatever her mom had on that chain before she left had gotten lost. Alex always held it close. She threw it in an old camping bag and ran back out of the door, before her brother noticed she was even planning on leaving. She then headed over to Delyla's.

It was a long walk, but hey, it wasn't like she had a bike or something, and she liked the quiet streets at night. It was getting near sun down so she ran the last couple of blocks.

When she got to Delyla's house she rang the doorbell, and Delyla's mom opened the door.

"Alex, my you've grown. Delyla told me she ran into you. I see you've kicked the habit of wearing t-shirts that are miles too big for you." She said.

"Yea, I prefer these shirts over a tank top now. It's way more me." Said Alex.

"Delyla's upstairs, first door on the right. She told me she wanted to show you an old photo she found. You better hurry." Said Miss Masen.

"Thank you Miss Masen." Said Alex before running up the stairs.

Alex got to Delyla's room and found Delyla running into her en suite bathroom to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste. Delyla had a huge bedroom. There was enough space for an big brass band to play a tune or two. She had big French windows that open up to a balcony where you could see the town park from. In the corner was a bookshelf filled with any book you could imagine. She loved to read, and if she would have space left, she would have her own library collection, but she was just fine with the library being a few blocks away.

"Hey Alex." Said Delyla while flying past her to get her clean clothes and PJ's.

"Hey, your mom told me you wanted to show me something?" said Alex.

Delyla ran over to her bedside table and sat down on the bed with Alex.

"Yes. Look, I found this picture of us, with Brittany and Ivy. That was just before I moved. Do you know what happened to them?" said Delyla showing Alex the picture.

( A/N: If you want to know what the picture looks like, I'll post one on my profile, so you will be able to see it from there. Back to the story!)

"Yes I remember that day. I got annoyed by your height, so you slightly went through your knees so I looked longer then you on that photo. Brittany and Ivy both moved away a few months after you. I'm the only one left." Said Alex.

"Shame." Said Delyla.

"Could I get a copy of that?" asked Alex.

"Shure." Said Delyla.

They were both ready a few minutes later, when Delyla was done flying through her room. She couldn't find her beloved Snoopy teddy, so Delyla and Alex had to go through her whole room to find it. When they found it, they both said goodbye to Miss Masen and left, Yugi didn't live far away from Delyla. Three blocks down.

"So Alex, tell me what happened in that music store that got you so upset today?" said Delyla.

"Nothing Dy, just some stupid d…"

"Alex, no swearing! You know I hate swearing." Said Delyla while stopping Alex in mid-sentence.

"Anyway, just some loser that wanted the same cd as me, only it was the last one and I wanted it really bad. So we had a tug of war there, I won by the way, and that's it."

"Don't sweat it. You got the cd, and no harm was done, at least, I presume that no harm was done." Said Delyla.

"No I didn't harm him. Jeez, you're like a mom ii never had." Said Alex annoyed.

"Well if I wouldn't some people we know would press charges, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" said Delyla.

They both stared laughing.

While they were walking up to Yugi's house, and rang the bell, Delyla looked over at Alex.

"Hey Al, did you also see that thing that happened with Yugi's eyes in the pizza hut?" she said.

"Yeah, but I just thought it was my imagination." Said Alex.

"Well whatever it was, it was there. Either that, or we're both crazy.

"I'd say the second one." Said Alex.

Delyla hugged Alex.

"Dy?" said Alex.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"IM MELTING! IT BURNS! OH THE AGONY!" she jelled.

Delyla let go.

"Sorry, I forgot." She said just before Yugi opened the door.

"Hey guys, come on in. the living room is this way." Said Yugi while he led the way to the living room.

They saw Joey, Tristan and Teá already sat down and playing party and co.. Yugi went to go join them.

"Hey Delyla, Alex, want to join us?" said Teá.

Alex and Delyla threw their bags in a corner and started to play to. After half an hour Yugi won the game, like always.

"You know the people are right Yugi, you really are the King of Games." Said Delyla.

"Well there is one game Yugi can't win." Said Teá.

"And what game might that be?" said Delyla.

"DDR, he can never beat me." Said Teá.

"I bet I can." Said Delyla.

"You're on." Was Teá's reaction.

So they started to play DDR, and Tristan and Joey started a duel while Alex watched them. She wasn't into the dancing like Delyla was, even though Delyla kept telling her she was good at it.

Yugi watched the girls playing DDR. They were really good at it. Yami also watched from his soul room. She still couldn't put his finger on it, but he was convinced he knew her from somewhere. He was determined to find out where that where was.

Teá won DDR by just two points.

"That's unfair. I want a re-mach." Said Delyla.

"You always have to embarrass me don't you Dy." Said Alex.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" said Yugi.

He got up and went to open the door. There where Marik and Ryou.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" said Yugi.

"We just bumped into each other and thought we'd pay you a visit." Said Ryou.

"Well, you can come in if you like, but I do have company." Said Yugi.

"We can come back another time if you'd like." Said Marik.

"No, you're here now. Come on in." said Yugi.

The boys entered the living room to see Teá and Delyla doing a re-match of DDR and Joey and Tristan dueling. Alex had just seated herself on the couch, not really knowing what to do.

Alex saw the two entering. First Marik, who she thought looked like a foreigner, and then Ryou. She jumped at seeing him. He was the guy from the music store. No wait, he looked slightly different. Was it the hair? Or maybe the eyes? She didn't know. Delyla sat down next to her after winning a round of DDR and heard Alex mutter a swear word under her breath.

"Alex, what's wrong?" whispered Delyla.

"You see that albino, behind the blond guy?" said Alex.

"Yeah, what about him." Replied Delyla.

"Well, he's the guy from the music store. Remember, that loser I told you about." Said Alex.

"That's a coincidence." Said Delyla.

"Only he looks different, I don't know what it is, but it's not quit him." Said Alex.

"As long as you don't start being a party crasher." Said Delyla.

In the meantime, Marik and Ryou entered the room and seated themselves next to Delyla and Alex. Marik put his arm around Alex, and to Delyla's surprise, she didn't kill him because of it. She even left it there.

"Hey Marik, Ryou." Said Teá.

"Hey." Said Tristan.

"How ya doin'? Thought you were in Egypt Marik." Said Joey.

"Yeah, but it was too hot, so I came back here." He said.

"So who's the new girls?" asked Ryou.

"This is Delyla." Said Yugi pointing to her.

"Hello." She said while waving.

"And this is Alex." He said pointing at her.

Alex only nodded.

"Alex and Delyla, this is Marik and Ryou." Said Yugi pointing to them.

Again Alex only nodded.

"Hey girls." Said Marik.

He looked at Alex. Something told him she wasn't really having fun.

"Hello." Said Ryou.

Bakura was peering at the girls from his soul room. When he saw Alex he two, jumped. He starred at her for a few moments, hoping she would spontaneously catch fire. But no such thing happened. It was the girl from the cd shop that he'd run into this morning. How he hated her guts.

'catch fire. Catch fire.' Bakura kept chanting in his head.

Then the weirdest thought popped up in his head.

'Her eyes are so beautiful. I wish I could drown in them.'

What had gotten into him?

Alex kept an eye on Ryou, and Bakura kept an eye on Alex from his soul room. Delyla also watches both of them while the rest doesn't notice them even sending each other hateful glances.

Everyone was having a good time and Alex stared a conversation with Marik, who still had his arm around her. He told her about Egypt, Odion, his sister, the Egyptian god cards, what he liked, what he disliked, and so on. Alex was listening very carefully, and thought Marik had an interesting life.

Delyla also wanted to listen to what Marik had to say. She always thought Egypt was fascinating, but thought it was better if she let him and Alex become better friends. After all, Alex didn't have much friends and she only liked her and Joey to hang around with from the group. It would be better for her.

Delyla heard Yugi and Ryou talking, so she decided to join them instead.

"So, how are you Ryou?" said Delyla when she walked up to them.

"I'm alright, how about you?" he said.

"Great." She said.

"How did you meet the gang?" said Delyla, being curious.

"We go to the same school. Then when we all went to Duelist Kingdom, we became better friends." He explained.

"How come I haven't seen you at school then? I stared today, but didn't see you." Said Delyla.

"Because of personal reasons I've been at home for a week, but I'll be going back to school after the weekend." He said.

Delyla didn't question any further about it. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Joey and Tristan started their usual fights and Teá tried to calm them down, but it wasn't really working.

"Hey Yugi, do you have any chips?" said Alex.

"Sure, in the kitchen. Why?" said Yugi.

"You'll see." She said.

Alex got up and went over to the kitchen. There she grabbed a bowl and a bag of chips. It was bacon flavored, Joey and Tristan's favorite flavor. She went back into the room and hit the bag which made it pop and made a lot of noise. The chips fell into the bowl that she had placed under the bag. Joey and Tristan where quiet immediately and looked over at Alex.

"If you promise to calm down, and share, you can have the chips." She said.

Joey and Tristan said yes and they went to eat the chips together.

"it's getting late, I should get going. Ishizu and Odion are waiting for me." Said Marik.

"Who's that?" said Delyla.

"My brother and sister." Said Marik.

"Okay, nice meeting you Marik." Said Delyla.

"You to, and you Alex." Said Marik.

"Yeah, I'm not that good in this sappy stuff, but it was nice meeting you." Said Alex.

"Also nice meeting you Ryou." Said Delyla.

"You to, see you at school on Monday." He replied.

"Wait Marik." Said Alex.

"What?" he said.

"Here, my number. We should meet up sometime." She said.

Marik smiled at took the slip of paper from Alex.

Yugi escorted Marik and Bakura to the door.

When he got back to the room he saw Alex and Delyla whispering and Joey, Tristan and Teá where watching the news. When he looks at the time he saw that it was already almost twelve o'clock.

"You guys. Maybe it's best if we go to bed. We can do fun stuff in the morning." Said Yugi.

Teá and Delyla yawned at the same time and then started laughing. Joey stretched his back.

"Your right Yug', it's gettin' late and I'm pretty tired." He said.

"Guys sleep up in my room, girls sleep down here. You'll be alright here with your stuff won't you?" said Yugi.

"We'll be fine." Said Teá.

The guys left to go upstairs, and the girls got there stuff out.

Alex was already asleep on the couch when Yugi said it was time to go to sleep, so she got the couch. It was going to be a fun day tomorrow, and she needed her rest anyway. Also, Delyla had warned everyone that if you wake up Alex, he tends to hit you or scream, or something else that will fiscally, or mentally scar you. She was just not a morning person.

A/N: If you want more, I need 10 reviews, and 10 reviews from the same person don't count, just so you know. Read and Review. If anyone had suggestions for what they go do the next day (which is a Saturday) then please put them in your review. Oh, and if you read this, put 'Burn pharaoh, burn.' In your review. Something I picked up while watching a video on YouTube.


	5. Fun at the pool

A/N: so even though I said I wanted 10 reviews, I thought I should update anyway. I had the chapter finished, so here it is. Thank you to all my reviewers:

Lisa j

BakuraLOLZ99

tillion-the-awesome

ScarroPB

Scaevola2

_Scaevola2 had an interesting question:_

**Do you already have it worked out about why Yami feels something familiar about Delyla?**

_Well, I do have an idea, which will come up in later chapters when both Alex and Delyla are entrusted with the secret about Yami and Bakura. I can tell you it was something to do with the past, but for more you will have to wait, or the whole plot line will be ruined :-P_

Read and Review!

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning was a long morning. The first person to wake up was Teá. Followed by Delyla and Yugi. They wanted to play a game, so they carried Alex up to Yugi's room and placed her next to Joey. Then they started playing go fish. Moments later tough, Tristan walked down the stairs bursting out laughing.

"You guys should see this. How did Alex get up there?" he said.

"We carried her up, so we could play go fish." Said Yugi.

They all went upstairs to find Joey and Alex all snuggled up against each other. Joeys arm rapped around her waist, and her arms around his neck. Alex had her head placed on his chest while they were both snoring at the exact same time.

"So how do we get them up?" said Yugi just a bit too loud.

That woke Joey up. He got out from under Alex. They then started to wake her up. They tickled her, threw stuff at her, screamed at her and even dumped a bucket of ice water over her head. Then Delyla got an idea.

"Do you by any chance have any bacon?" she said to Yugi.

"Yeah shore, but I thought we were going to get Alex up first?" he replied.

"No, let's just start making the bacon, you'll see what I mean." She said.

So Yugi and Delyla started to make bacon, eggs, pancakes and some French toast. As soon as the bacon made a sizzling sound, they heard a groan come from the living room. There was Alex, getting up.

"Who's making bacon?" she said.

"How'd you know it was bacon?" asked Joey curious.

You couldn't even smell the bacon jet.

"Well, bacon has a different sizzling sound then other meat kinds. Long story of how I know that." She said.

This made Delyla laugh.

"A very long story if you ask me."

"No one asked you Delyla." Alex said teasingly.

Delyla grabbed Alex before she could move out of the way and embraced her.

"AAAAAH. GOODBYE WORLD!" Alex said.

"Take a chill pill Al. I'll let go." Said Delyla raising her hands in the air, showing she had let go.

They all sat down for breakfast after that. Apparently Alex and Tristan where becoming better friends and so where Delyla and Yugi. Alex was just in the middle of challenging Tristan and Joey to a duel, when her phone rang.

"F…"

"Alex!"

"Fine, fine. Dam that phone! Ha, I used a swear word and you can't stop me from not saying any." Said Alex proudly.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other, an idea popping up in their heads.

"No she can't" said Tristan.

"but we can!" said Joey.

They both jumped up at the same time, trying to grab Alex, but she was too fast. By the time they got to her chair she had already left the room to get her phone.

"Hello, you've reached Alex Ryder." She said.

"Hey, it's me Marik." Said a voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey, how're you doin'?" said Alex.

"Fine. I was wondering if you had any plans on Monday?" said Marik.

"Other than Delyla forcing me not to skip school no, why?" she asked.

"Well, there is a new restaurant opening on Monday, and I thought maybe we could go there and grab a bite to eat. I thought I could get to know you better, since I did most of the talking at the party."

"Shure, that would be great. See you at six at my place?"

"Shure, what's the address? I'll come on my new motorbike." he said.

"You wouldn't find it, just go to the museum and take a left. The first white building you see. I'll wait outside for you."

"No problem. See you then."

"See you Monday."

They hung up the phone and Alex was about to go back into the kitchen when her phone rang again.

"Dam this cursed phone!" she called out.

"Don't you think that she sounds like Bakura when she curses like that?" said Joey in the other room.

"Yeah, it gives me the chills." Said Yugi.

Delyla looked at the boys while she was thinking about this 'Bakura' they'd mentioned. Who was he?

Alex looked at the caller ID. It was her older brother. She answered the phone before muttering some more swear words.

"Hello, this is Alex Ryder's secretary. Can I take a message?" she said.

She always said weird things when picking up the phone.

"Don't mess with me Alex. Get home right now. You know you can't go anywhere without me knowing where you are." Said a very angry big brother on the other line.

"I'm fourteen Max, I can take care of myself. You don't control me or my actions. As far as I'm concerned you're not even my big brother." She said.

"Tell me where you are now!" said Max.

"I'm at a friend's house." And with that she hung up the phone.

She went back into the kitchen, smoke was almost coming out of her ears.

"So who was on the phone?" said Delyla.

She had no idea.

"Marik and Max." she muttered.

"Who's Max." said Tristan.

"My brother." She said so no one could hear her.

"What?" asked Joey.

"MY BIG BROTHER!" she screamed.

She grabbed a bacon sandwich and stormed into the living room once more.

"What's wrong, is it something I said?" said Tristan.

"No she and her brother don't see eye to eye. Let's just say it's been like that for a long time." Said Delyla.

Joey got up to go see how she was, but got a ringing phone thrown at his head.

"Curse you blasted phone." She screamed.

She hadn't even seen Joey entering.

"Are ya okay?" said Joey.

"Just when I think this madness is over, he comes and ruins my life again." She said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"You now the whole thing anyway. My parents left, my brother is a drunk and I am now an attention seeking girl with a sad life. But I don't need your sympathy. You may say you know what I'm going through, but it is never the same." She said.

"Well, my ma left me and my dad a long time ago, taking my little sister with her. I never got to see her, because I hated my ma for splitting us up. Then when I became second at Duelist Kingdom, I paid for my sisters eye operation and now I get to see her all the time. My dad is also a drunk, but I know that he still loves me in some way. It's not what life throws at you that makes it tuff, it's what ya chose to do with it." He said.

"I guess my brother still loves me in his own way. But I rather have him love me sober then in his own way." Said Alex.

"Well, maybe ya should tell him that." Said Joey.

"Maybe I will." She replied.

Alex cheered up a bit after her talk with Joey. They all finished breakfast and nothing was said about Max anymore.

"Why don't we all go swimming today? It's going to be very hot, and it's been a long time since we went somewhere else then the arcade." Said Teá.

They all agreed to go swimming. Alex borrowed a black bikini from Delyla. She never wore it anyway. Now she didn't have to go home, and face Max, to go get one. The others also went home to get their swimming gear. They'd meet at the pool at one. Now it was five to.

"Come on Dy. For once don't be the buzz kill you are and jump on the back. We are already late because of your shampoo." Said Alex.

Delyla couldn't find her shampoo and wouldn't use her mother's. she said it was for dyed hair, and hers wasn't dyed. So she and Delyla had to look everywhere to find it. That was the reason they were now running late.

"No way am I getting on that motorcycle." Said Delyla stubbornly.

"Not even when I'm riding it?" said Alex.

"Especially not when you're riding." Said Delyla.

"Hey, they don't call me Ryder for no reason. I'll be careful. Please. Do this for me." Said Alex.

"Oh ,alright. But don't think this will be a regular thing." Said Delyla while getting on.

After three minutes of sitting on the back, Delyla calmed down a bit. She actually started to like it.

"Alex?" said Delyla, realizing something.

"Mhm?" said Alex.

"Where did you get this motorcycle from?" said Delyla.

"Somewhere." She replied.

They got to the pool and everyone was waiting for them. What Alex didn't expect was for Ryou and Bakura to be there as well. Marik was getting of his motorcycle a few parking spaces down. The other had jet to notice.

"Hey since when do you ride a motorcycle?" said Teá when she got to where Alex and Delyla where.

"Since always I guess. There's a lot you don't know about me." Said Alex while taking her spare helmet from Delyla.

Then Marik and Ryou noticed the gang.

'Ryou, switch with me. I want to meet that black haired girl.' Said Bakura through mind link.

'Why?' replied Ryou through mind link.

'I know her from somewhere and want to know her name.' said Bakura growling.

'Her name is Alex. Now you know so you don't need to take over.' Said Ryou.

'Don't make me lock you up in your soul room again. You know I'll do it.' Said Bakura.

Ryou stopped arguing with him after that statement. The last time that happened was to recent and to frightening to even think about.

"Hey Alex." Said Marik as he and Bakura walked up to the gang.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said Alex.

"I'm here to go swimming, like the rest of you." Said Marik.

So they all went in together, finding a place on the grass to throw down there stuff. The pool was almost empty. Not many people expected it to be such good weather at this time of year. When they got their stuff set up, and where changed, Marik, Alex, Bakura, Delyla, Joey and Tristan headed straight for the water. Yugi and Teá wanted to lay in the sun for a bit. They all got up to the water slides and had races from one side to the other of the pool. They then decided to have a diving contest. Who could dive the best from the high plank? It was Alex, Tristan, Delyla, Bakura, Joey and Yugi, who had joined after hearing about a contest, against each other. First up was Yugi. He switched places with Yami since he suddenly remembered his fear of heights. Yami made a backwards loop to impress Delyla, but apparently only Alex had noticed that little fact. Tristan was up next and he did a cannonball. Then it was Delyla, who very gracefully made a summersault and almost didn't make a splash at entering the water. She was trying to impress Yami, and again, only Alex noticed that little fact. But it seemed to work for both Yami and Delyla. Yami couldn't keep his eyes of her in her white bikini with blue bows on either end. She looked beautiful in it. After that it was Bakura, who just jumped and then looked down. He also was afraid of heights, and so he screamed at the top of his lungs. When he hit the water he was okay though. Throughout the day, Alex had made shore her back was always turned away from her friends. Only Marik noticed that.

"Are you alright Bakura?" said Teá.

"Shut up." Said Bakura, who then turned his attention back to Alex and Joey.

So far it looked like Delyla would win this little contest. Joey jumped and also did a cannonball, but when he hit the water he panicked. He couldn't swim fast enough to get to the surface. Alex noticed this and took a few steps back.

Just as Yami wanted to jump in, Alex ran for it an dove right on the exact spot Joey was drowning. She swum a few feet down and got her arm around him. She got him to the surface in time for him to cough up some water.

"Thanks Al." said Joey when he stopped coughing up water.

"No prob." She said from behind everyone else.

"Is there something wrong Alex?" said Teá.

"No, I'm fine. Just need a little air." She said before she walked away.

Marik looked at her walking away oddly. It was as if she kept her front faced to them on purpose, and how could she need some air? She was outside. So he walked over to her sitting by their stuff.

"What's wrong?" said Marik.

"Like I said, nothing." Said Alex.

"Well why are you keeping your back turned away from us then?" said Marik.

"No reason." Said Alex, trying to sound normal.

"So you wouldn't mind if I stood behind you and looked at it?" said Marik.

"No, don't!" she said, but she was too late.

Marik stood behind her. There he saw a tattoo. It was a bleeding hart, punctured by a dagger. There was a text under it saying 'ever since you've left, my hart won't stop bleeding'. That was not the only thing tough. There was also a scar there. It was a scar from a whip. Someone must have used one on her sometime in her life.

"Where did you get the scar?" said Marik.

"I was born with it. I don't know why. Must be part of one of my former lives." She said and then started laughing about it.

If only she knew how true it was. There were true spirits with past lives very close to her, and she didn't know.

"Yeah, must be. Is that it? Why are you keeping that from us?" said Marik.

"I don't know. I guess I thought you would all hate me or something." Said Alex.

"Why would we hate you?" said Marik.

"Because that tattoo is a sign of rebellion and weakness, and the scar is just weird." Said Alex.

"No way. I think the tattoo is wicked. It makes you, you." Said Marik.

So Marik and Alex went back to the others. Alex wasn't scared to show the others her tattoo anymore, so she stopped hiding it from the others. The others didn't say anything about it, since Marik had told them about what Alex thought, so instead they just ignored it for now. They all had a nice day at the pool. Alex could see Yami look at Delyla every once in a while. Delyla didn't seem to see. it was getting late and everyone went home. Alex went back to her place, on her motorcycle, and Marik went with her, he wanted to make shore she got home okay. They all agreed to meet up some time tomorrow.

A/N: so I thought this would be long enough for this chapter. Hope you like it all. Even though I said I wanted 10 reviews, I couldn't wait to post this chapter. So know I'll keep it at 5 reviews for the next chapter.


	6. makeover, walking in the park and guys

That night Alex couldn't sleep. When she got home, her brother wasn't there, so she was worried about him. Maybe he was out drinking again, but she just had this feeling that something was seriously wrong. It kept her up all night. Then, around three in morning, she heard the door open. She got out of bed, and walked down to the living room. There, on the sofa, was her brother, completely drunk and out like a light. She got him up to his feet and dragged him over to his room, there she laid him on his bed. This happened a lot lately. Her brother gripped her shoulder, as tough he was going to fall, which left Alex with a few options. Either she could drop him, and hurt him, or, she could ignore the pain, and feel it in the morning. She went for the second option. Even though her brother never acted like she meant anything to him, she knew that she did, and he meant a lot to her as well. She went back to bed and finally got some sleep.

The next morning arrived, and Alex finally woke up. Her brother was already gone, probably drinking away his hangover. She got up and got dressed, then she realized that it was already two in the afternoon. She should have been at Delyla's place an hour ago. This made her run out the door, grabbing her leather jacket and putting on her leather biker boots fast. She was in such a rush she forgot to grab her helmet, and sped off to Delyla's home.

Ding!

That was Delyla's doorbell. Hopefully she wasn't too angry at her.

"Oh, look who decided to show up today!" said Delyla when she opened the door.

"Look, I'm really sorry Dy, but I overslept." Said Alex.

"Alright. You know I can't stay mad at you Al." said Delyla.

She and Delyla where going to the park to feed the ducks. It was a bit childish, but a lot of fun, and the last thing they did together before Delyla left, was feed the ducks.

"What are you wearing?" said Delyla in a giggling manner.

"What? You don't like leather? I thought you really liked leather, or was it the boy wearing the leather that you keep staring at?" said Alex teasingly.

She was wearing some ripped jeans, leather biker boots, a black tank-top with gold rims, a leather sleeveless jacket, a fedora hat, a piano-key tie and a leather strip wrapped around her bicep on her right side, on her left side she had a white cloth around her arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Delyla trying to avoid the question.

"Oh come on! I'll tell you about Marik and me!" said Alex.

"Okay, so I guess I like him a bit. I don't know though. It's like it's not Yugi I like, but someone else. Like he has two different personalities." Said Delyla.

"I know what you mean. I think it's crazy that his eyes change from time to time, and then his hair. Is it just me or does it sometimes have blond bangs up every point of his hair, and then, just framing his face?" said Alex.

"Maybe, I don't know. Now it's your turn. How about you and Marik?" said Delyla.

"Well Dy, he and I are going out tomorrow, and I have absolutely nothing to wear." Said Alex.

"I thought you were just going to grab a bite to eat?" asked Delyla.

"Yeah, but the restaurant is pretty fancy, and all I have is jeans, t-shirts, shirts and trainers." Said Alex.

"I hate to admit it, but I think I might need to go shopping." Said Alex looking down and cringing.

She really did hate shopping.

"I thought I'd never see the day!" said Delyla.

Delyla phoned up Mai, Teá, Ishizu and Serenity. This was going to be a tough one. They got to the mall and went in to every clothe shop they could find, trying to stay clear from the t-shirts.

After an intense hour or two, they found the perfect outfit for Alex. They had gotten her some tie-dye jeans, a black tank-top, a necklace with a red pencil dangling from it, some silver bracelets and a pair of red pumps. She looked great in then, and she didn't once complain about the shoes. She was natural when it came to walking in high heels.

"So would you mind in coming with me to run some errands for my mom before we go back to my place?" said Delyla.

"Only if we first go feed the ducks, and we stay clear of clothe shops." Said Alex.

They went to the park. And began to feed the ducks. The noticed a multicolored duck.

"Look, that duck looks like Yugi!" said Alex.

" Alex that is not nice!" said Delyla.

"But look. It's all crazy colored, like Yugi. And don't you think that one over there looks like Tristan!" said Alex. "You can't deny that it looks like Tristan with that ice-cream cone on its head!"

"Aw Alex that is so sad. But alright, you're right. But they are ducks not humans! Sweet and cute ducks. But ducks!" said Delyla

Alex and Delyla walked further and Alex was calling the whole time. "Oh he looks like Kaiba! Oh and he looks like Mokuba whit his fluffy black feathers. And he follows de big brown Kaiba duck!"

"Alex yes they are cute but again they're are ducks!" said Delyla

Alex wanted to feed the Kaiba ducks some bread. But then a white fluffy duck raced by and took the bread before the Kaiba ducks could eat it. A little white ducky followed the big duck.

"Oh look the ducks look a little bit like Ryou and Bakura!" said Delyla. This time she began about those ducks.

"Bakura or not! They took the bread of somebody else! I Hate you stupid duck!" screamed Alex to the white ducks.

They had a good time screaming at ducks for now apparent reason. Especially Alex.

In the meanwhile the saw a blond scruffy dog passing by. Whit a stick in his mouth.

Alex said: "He looks like Joey!"

"Why do you say that?" Delyla said.

"Because Kaiba call's him a mutt, and that dog had Joey's blond scruffy hair." Alex answered.

After that they went to go sit on a bench.

And Delyla asked: "Alex, tell me, do you love Marik?".

"Well, he is a really nice guy" said Alex.

"But do you love him?" said Delyla.

"Well, he has a nice family" Alex said.

"But do you love him?" Delyla asked again.

"Well, he is really good lucking" Alex answered.

"Alex spit it out! Do you love him or not?" Delyla said getting annoyed that Alex was avoiding here question.

Alex sighted and said: "I don't know Delyla. I'm confused. I like Marik but I have the feeling I'm starting to like Bakura."

"But you're going out whit Marik tomorrow." said Delyla.

"O my god, I see a love triangle coming up!" said Alex while burying her face in her hands.

"Maybe after tomorrow you will now." Said Delyla

"I hope so. Man I look forward to my date whit Marik!" said Alex beginning to be enthusiasts. For here date.

Delyla laughed and said: "see, you will figure it out!"

Delyla and Alex walked out of the park to the supermarket.

When Delyla found her eggs, cookies, tea and cheese with help of Alex. Alex walked across Salt and Vinegar chips. "O my god I like those! But dammit I don't have any money!" said Alex

"If you stop swearing I will buy those for you!" Delyla said

"Really" asked Alex.

"Of course for that price." She grabbed the chips and put it in her bag.

They went to the pay the groceries and left.

They walked across an ally. Alex said: "Wait Delyla this is a short cut."

"Are you sure Alex? It's a little bit dark over there." Delyla said a little bit afraid.

"Sure, I walk through here a lot. And I'm with you!" Alex answered.

"Yeah like that makes me feel any better!" Delyla said while rolling her eyes.

Alex and Delyla continued on their journey through the dark alleyway. Half way through, Alex suddenly started to run ahead a few meters.

"What's wrong Alex?" said Delyla concerned.

"I thought I heard something, but it must have been an ally cat." Said Alex.

She ran back to Delyla's side, but before she got there, three boys around the age of eighteen jumped out from behind the bins where Alex had heard some noise just a few seconds ago. They surrounded Alex, trying to grab her, but she was prepared to fight three on one. Delyla was about to go and try to help Alex, even though she wasn't a fighting kind of girl. She almost reached the nearest boy, but she was grabbed by two other boys from behind and was thrown down onto the concrete floor. She tried to get up, but one of the boys grabbed her arm, and then the other boy took the chance to grab her other arm. They dragged her over to the wall, while she was trying desperately to kick one of the two boys, but to no avail. The boys got her up against the wall, each of them had one leg jammed to Delyla's leg so she couldn't kick then, one of her arms pressed to the brick wall, and had either their other hand placed over her mouth, or pressed against her throat to prevent her from breathing. Delyla did get an ear-piercing scream out before her mouth was covered. This scream was heard by three guys walking a few blocks away.

"Did you hear that?" said Yugi.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other and back at Yugi.

Yea, let's go check it out." Said Tristan.

The three of then ran towards the sound and found Alex fighting three guys at once.

"Delyla, wall, now!" she managed to shout at the three.

They looked at the wall to see Delyla being choked. Alex also took a fast glance over at Delyla, to see if she was still alive, but that split second of turning away led to a blow to the head. She felt a warm liquid drip down the side of her head, but chose to ignore it and fight of the boys first. Yugi changed into Yami and together with Tristan he managed to get Delyla free from the two boys, who ran away. The two of them where trying to get Delyla to open her eyes, which she had closed just after she saw Yami's eyes look at her against the wall. Joey had run over to Alex, who he thought needed help, but she managed to get one guy to bleed before he arrived. He too ran away and there was just two left. Alex and Joey each took one, but after a few seconds the one who was fighting Alex said:

"Let's go, we can't win this anyway."

And the two boys left.

"Are you alright Alex?" said Tristan concerned when she and Joey where catching their breath.

"Don't worry about me, worry about Delyla first." Replied a worried Alex.

As Alex said that, Delyla slowly regained consciousness and looked straight into Yami's eyes.

"Are you alright Delyla?" asked Yami concerned.

Everyone was hurdled around Delyla, trying to find anything wrong with her, and hoping there was nothing to be found.

"I felt better, but I'll live." Said Delyla.

Her voice was hoarse and she had red finger prints on her neck, where the boys had been holding her.

"How are you Alex?" asked Delyla.

They all turned to her, even though she wasn't hurt all that bad.

"Just some bruises, but I'll be fine." Replied Alex.

"Alex? Your eye is bleeding. Maybe we should get you and Delyla checked out by a doctor or something." Said Tristan.

Alex' hand shot up top her eye, where she had previously felt the warm liquid, and found some blood and a small cut there.

"Let's bring them to the first aid department, that eye needs checking Alex, and it couldn't hurt to give you a checkup Delyla." Said Atem.

Delyla gave a weak nod and Atem pulled her up on her feet, but Alex didn't look all to good when she heard the word first aid. She hated hospitals.

"Do we have to? I'll be fine. I don't need to go to the fist aid." Said Alex, hoping they would let her go.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan where in the waiting room. Joey had picked Alex up and carried her to the hospital, just to get her there. Now both she and Delyla where being seen by a doctor.

Delyla was the first to come back. She looked at the four and said:

"The doctor said I'd be fine, just be hoarse for a few days and a few bruises."

"That's good news." Said Atem.

A few minutes later Alex returned to the waiting room.

"How did it go Alex?" asked Joey when she returned.

Without a word she moved her jet-black hair to reveal the cut under her left eye. It resembled a double T shape and looked quite bad. It looked worse then it was. It was stitched back together with butterfly plasters.

"In a few days I need to come back and then they'll check it to see if it's healing the way it should be." She said.

Alex then turned herself to Delyla.

"Delyla, I'm really sorry. It shouldn't have suggested to take the short cut." She said.

Delyla looked into her saddened eyes.

"Alex! Don't say that! I don't blame you, so you don't start blaming yourself." She said.

"But what if…" started Alex.

"Don't you even think about saying what if! You don't know what if. Tristan, Yugi and Joey where there and that's it!" said Delyla.

She didn't like this Alex that blamed herself.

"Do you forgive me Delyla?" asked Alex quietly.

"Of course I do." Said Delyla.

Alex surprised the others by embracing Delyla, but that didn't last very long.

"Dy? I'm melting." She said.

At least she was back to her normal self. Tristan had left when Alex started to blame herself. Yami offered to walk Delyla home.

"Thanks for caring Joey, but I don't think I can show up at my place in this state." Said Alex when Joey had asked if she wanted him to walk her home.

"well, would ya like to stay at my place?" asked Joey.

"Really? Thanks Joey!" said Alex happily.

Alex and Joey walked over to his place.

When Delyla and Yami reached her home, Delyla thanked him. She hugged him and Yami embraced her back. He just enjoyed the moment and never wanted to let her go, but everything had to have an end.

"Goodbye Yugi." Said Delyla.

She then closed the door behind her.

Joey pulled out two mattresses and laid them down in his living room where he and Alex where sleeping soundly.


	7. a long day in the pantry

A/N: Hello everyone, I have yet another chapter ready for you guys. I'd like to thank:

**LSotte evenich -** thanks, I know I'm awesome, and so are my stories

**Pruveth -** no I never expected her to go shopping either, until I decided to write it

**Earleone F -** Yes, I based Delyla on my best friend, and she is the nicest person I know

**Ptr. Pst -** She may seem that to you, but if you look deeper you'll see that Alex is a 'hard on the outside, soft on the inside person, and that she goes very soft for her best friend

**BakuraLOLZ99 - **I love that you loved my chapter

**Scaevola2 -** Well, Dy and Atem, who knows what will happen there, that's right, I do

**HitomiTaisho - **That's what I thought, she's tough that Alex and you should never mess with someone's friends if they are capable of making you bleed

**Tillion-the-awesome - **I think you can drink away your hang over, with more alcohol, so it makes you more drunk and less focused on the pain, at least that's what I figured

Thanks again for you nice reviews. Now if you have a story that you think is worth my time, don't hesitate to leave it behind, just review a link or the name of your story and I'll read it, and of course leave you a review

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, just Alex and Delyla, my OC's.

On with the fic:

That night when Delyla got home, after the attack, the first thing she did was look for her mom. She had to tell her what had happened. She found her in the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you were with the groceries." Said her mom.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Said Delyla and she and her mother sat down.

Delyla then started the story of how she and Alex got attacked, but left the part out that it was Alex' idea to take the 'short- cut'.

"Delyla, I thought you knew better then to go through dark alleyways after dark, but what happened, happened, it's good your friends found you and Alex when they did, or you both could have been killed. I feel sorry for Alex though, she has no parents to comfort her." Said her mother.

"She's staying the night at Joey's. he's a good friend of ours." Said Delyla, reassuring her mom.

"Well, let's get some cream on those bruises in your neck. It will make them heal faster." Said her mom while they walked up to the bathroom.

Alex woke up with a snoring Joey next to her that morning. It was Monday again, which meant she had to go back to school. If it was up to her, she wouldn't even bother showing up, but Delyla made her go. She hated how Delyla could do that. She could make Alex jump of a bridge if she wanted to, of course she would never make Alex do such a thing.

"Hey Al. I see you've woken up. Did ya sleep well?" asked Joey when he woke up.

She was still sleepy from sleeping on the floor.

"Better than I have in a long time." She replied.

The floor was quit uncomfortable, but she didn't mind one bit, she was happy to not be alone anymore.

"Well, that's good to hear. How 'bout we get ready for school, Delyla would kill me, if she heard I let you stay here." Said Joey.

"I know." Alex replied.

Alex and Joey got ready for school and headed for Yugi's house. He and Joey always walked to school together. Alex didn't mind though. She was okay with Yugi now, after she got a confession from Delyla. She denied it for so long, but only yesterday, Delyla told her she was in love with him. Well, the other him. How the whole other personality thing worked out was still a mystery to Alex.

"So Alex, how are you feeling?" asked Yugi.

"I'm still the same. The cut still stings a bit, but I've learnt to ignore the pain." Said Alex.

Yugi looked her over, and saw that she was covering her cut with her hair, and there was still something in her eyes he couldn't place.

Alex went to school, but could not get her mind of her life. What if she and Delyla would have been killed? What if the guys hadn't found them in time? She thought about her life, before Delyla moved away.

'_How could my life go from so great, to this? No loving parents, no loving brother, no being told of for doing things wrong, no chocolate pudding on Wednesdays, no kisses goodnight. How could my parents leave me without no second thoughts, no having to look back and make shore I'm still waiting for them. I wish I had a time machine, so I could go back and reverse this madness, so I could be with my parents again, but it doesn't matter how many times I wish on a shooting star, for no one ever hears my pleas.'_

She thought about what could have happened last night.

'_I could have been killed, be looking down from heaven, or maybe up from hell. I always thought that was where I was now, or where I would end up, until Delyla came back. If I'd die, my parents wouldn't even look back, I bet they'd celebrate with some more vacation and mountain climbing. My friends wouldn't have to worry about me getting them into trouble again, they could go to arcades together and have the best time of their lives. My brother could down a whole bottle of whisky and he'd be fine, and I bet Marik wouldn't be to devastated, since he doesn't even really know me. I guess Joey would feel bad though, and Delyla would cry her eyes out. At least two people would be at my funeral.'_

She thought about her friends.

'_Friends, since when do I have any? Since when do people want to be near me? Is it just because I'm a friend of Delyla's, or do they like me for who I am? If it is just because I'm Delyla's friend, I don't mind at all. It feels good not to be alone anymore. I've been on my own for four years, maybe that's why they like me, maybe they have some kind of sympathy for me. It's just that, it must be. There is no other reason at all.'_

She thought about Yugi and Ryou.

'_How come Yugi and Ryou have some cool other side to them? Since when did I start calling Bakura by his first name? I wish I knew the secrets to their other selves. It would make the communication between us a lot better. I mean, since I saw that thing with their eyes, they both do it, but Ryou a little more often than Yugi, I am always on the lookout to see them do it again, and I always have the feeling that I need to watch what I'm saying when they go all alter ego on us. It confuses me a lot. I saw Ryou do it a lot at the pool, that was also when he asked me to call him Ryou, instead of Bakura.'_

She then felt something hit her on the back of her head.

"Hello, Alex, are you still with us?"

She looked around to find Joey, holding up a book, standing behind her with the others.

"What did you hit me with a book for! It's not like it's going to make me smarter if you hit me with a book instead of a hand like a normal person!" she screamed at him.

Joey's face went pale. She was scary when she was angry. Alex then saw the others looking at her, all of them where wearing frightened expressions, except for Delyla, she knew this would happen since it happened in their childhood years, not often but a reasonable amount of times, she was still used to it though.

"Calm down Alex, we were just worried. You haven't moved an inch since school started." Said Yugi.

"Oh, sorry guys. I was just thinking, nothing to worry about." She replied and then she burst out laughing about herself and Joey's expression.

They all started to head home, Alex fallowing Joey again. She was to stay there as long as needed.

"Joey?" said Alex when they were the only ones left.

"Yes?" he asked curious.

"How come you still live with your dad, and not with your mom? I mean, I know your dad is an alcoholic and that he's never around. So why not go and live with you mom?" She said looking down at the floor.

She didn't want him to think she was a nosy person.

"Me and my ma don't really see eye to eye." Replied Joey.

"That's a shame." Said Alex.

She felt bad for ever bringing up the matter.

"How about you? I know your parents left to go mountain climbing or something, but why do you stick around your brother? Ya could live on your own if ya wanted to, or with me." He said while blushing.

"I guess it's because I know that he needs me to care for him. if I'm not around, he'll wake up one day lying next to some woman he doesn't know, now knowing what he did or didn't do, and have one hell of a headache from his hang-over." She said while smiling.

It made her feel better when she felt like she was doing something right for her brother.

"Don't ya need to go back to tha hospital to check out that wound of yours today?" asked Joey out of the blue.

"Yea." Said Alex.

She really hated hospitals.

"Let's go then." Said Joey.

They turned around and headed for the hospital. When they got there, Alex could smell the anti-septic's in the air. It made her feel sick and she turned her gaze to the people in the waiting room. There was a fat man who looked as red as a lobster, it looked like he had been skiing. There was a young couple, the woman of the two had a big belly, which meant that she was pregnant or eating too much. There was a girl, about five years old, and her mom, they were here to visit someone Alex concluded, because she couldn't see anything wrong with them.

"Miss Ryder." Said the nurse at the reception.

Alex got up with Joey and took a glance at the nurse. She was dressed in a white nurse uniform, had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a pair of glasses on the tip of her nose, glancing over the top of them right back at Alex.

"Go into room seven." Said the nurse harsh.

Alex and Joey made their way over to the white room. There were some blue highlighted bits, like photo frames, doctors tools and stickers. It looked way to clean and Alex thought that if she got some of that stuff she saw the police use in CSI she would find that a murder had been executed in there. That was how clean it was.

"So miss Ryder. You are here for a check-up of that cut we patched up for you yesterday?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, it's been hurting a bit." Said Alex.

The nurse took a closer look at it.

"Well, it's healing just the way it should be, that could be the reason it burns a little. It will leave a wicked scar though." Said the nurse.

" May I go now?" asked Alex hopeful.

"Yes." Said the nurse.

Alex practically ran for it, Joey trying to catch up with her.

Delyla was on her way home. She was walking with Teá and Yugi, who turned out to be Yami today. She started to notice differences between Yami and Yugi, though she still didn't know that Yami was a complete different person. Alex told her yesterday, on their long walk, that she thought maybe Yugi and Ryou, who she started to call by his first name, his idea, where schizophrenic's. Delyla considered the option, but thought there was a little more to it, so she kept a close eye on the alter egos.

"Would you like to come over to my place Delyla?" asked Yami.

"Shore Yugi, I'd love to." Replied Delyla.

so they all headed over to Yugi's place, but then Teá turned to leave.

"Aren't you staying Teá?" asked Delyla.

"No, I have dance class. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She called and then she disappeared around the corner. Delyla was left with Yami at his place.

Delyla felt a little bit uncomfortable with the thought of her and Yami being alone at his place. So she went to the bathroom to text Alex that she had to come to Yugi's place, right now. After a reply saying: 'On my way.' She made her way into the kitchen where Yami was.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Yami.

"Shure, a coke, please." Replied Delyla.

Yami went into the pantry to get her a can of coke, and Delyla knew that they would have an uncomfortable silence fall over them if they didn't sit down.

'_Alex please hurry_!' she thought silently.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Alex ran through the front door, which belonged to the shop, panting. She hadn't stopped running since she left the hospital. Yami and Delyla went down stairs to see who it was.

"Hey Alex." Said Yami.

"H.. (breath) Hey..(breath)" answered Alex.

"So what brings you here?" asked Yami.

"Well… ehm … Joey wanted to come by, and I … ehm … raced him here." Said Alex trying her best to make something up.

Yami saw right through her lie, but knew that he wouldn't get the truth out of Alex, so ignored it.

"Would you like a drink?" said Yami.

"Shure, Joey will be here any minuet, he is such a slow poke." Said Alex.

"What would you like?" asked Yami as they walked up to the kitchen, but Alex had disappeared.

"I think she went to the bathroom or something, let me see, I know what she likes." Said Delyla as she followed Yami into the pantry.

All of a sudden the door closed behind the two, and couldn't be opened. The door was locked and on the other side someone called Alex was having the time of her life.

"Who did that?" said Yami.

"Well, certainly not me." Said Alex laughing from the other side of the door.

"Alex! Let us out of here!" yelled Delyla at her.

"I don't think I can, maybe if I come back later." Said Alex.

Delyla kept trying to get Alex' attention, but to no avail, until she got a text message from her.

**Alex: Would you stop that, I'm getting a headache :-( **

**Delyla: Let us out! Alex!(6)**

**Alex: Sorry my battery is dead, so I can't see your texts**

**Delyla: How come you text me back, when your battery is dead? **

**Alex: sorry I need to go somewhere :p**

Then Alex left, to go and find Joey, who still hadn't shown up.

Delyla got her pocket knife out, and sat in front of the key hole.

"You have a pocket knife?" asked Yami.

"Yeah, it was a gift from my dad. I can handle knifes pretty well."

Delyla got the knife out and tried to pick the lock, but she couldn't. not without breaking it, which she rather not.

"Sorry, but it won't budge." Said Delyla.

Yami leant up against the wall with a sigh.

"My grandpa won't be home for another four hours."

Now it was Delyla's turn to sigh.

"Well, we should try and make the best of it."

She then got up and sat with her back against the wall Yami was leaning against. Yami slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"Alex has a date with Marik right about now, so we wouldn't be able to reach her for another three hours either." Said Delyla with another sigh.

Then there was nothing but silence. Delyla was very tired, since she didn't sleep that well last night. She laid her head against the wall.

"Yugi?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yes?" "You're not really Yugi are you?" Delyla asked.

Yami didn't really know what to say to that. He knew what she meant, but didn't want to answer her question.

"I know you're different. Would you tell me? Please? It would help me understand you." pleaded Delyla.

Her light brown, kind eyes locked with Yami's violet eyes. She could see he'd seen a lot of things, bad things. Yami sighed jet again.

"Alright I'll tell you."

Delyla straightened herself, ready to listen to his story.

"My name is Yami in this world, jet in another world my name is Atem."

Delyla looked confused, but Yami didn't notice since while telling his story, Yami only looked straight forward, never taking his gaze of the cans of peas, which had become the most interesting thing in the world. He was afraid she wouldn't accept him anymore.

"That other world, or other time really, is ancient Egypt. An Egypt of 5000 years ago. I was a pharaoh in that time."

Yami told her the whole story. How he was so confused before, how he met Yugi, who Bakura was and what adventures they had all been through. How he'd gone back to his own time, and then returned to this one. How he couldn't move on from this world, and how he shared Yugi's body and how much that meant to him. when he finished his story he was silent.

"Yami." Said Delyla.

She was trying out his name, to see what it sounded like. Yami looked at her, afraid of her reaction.

"Thanks for entrusting me with this."

Delyla was still very tired, so she laid her head in his lap. This surprised Yami.

"Does this mean you accept what I am?" he asked.

Delyla giggled and whispered to him:

"But of course I do."

She wasn't lying to him. he was kind and was having a hard time. It was hard, trying to understand how everything fell in to place. This other time and his life in this world. She fell asleep peacefully in his lap. Yami watched her sleep while he thought about her.

'She accepts me. Why?'

He saw her face. A strand of hair had fallen upon it. He gently brushed it away. She was so beautiful when she slept, and also when she was awake. A feeling washed over him, that he wanted to protect her from harm. That was when he decided to always be there for her.

Time flew by and they heard the front door open. Delyla awoke and sat up while Yami locked his gaze at the door. Finally after all that time the door opened and Delyla and Yami got up.

"Mr. Mouto!" said Delyla as she got out of the panty.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

"What where you doing in the pantry? And how many times must I tell you, just call me grandpa." Said Solomon.

"Alex locked us in." said Yami calm.

"That reminds me…" said Delyla as she grabbed her cell phone.

She send Alex a text.

**Delyla: You better start running Al, we're out ;-)**

As Delyla send the text Yami and Delyla looked at each other. It was not long before they heard a scream from outside. They both ran over to the window to see what it was, only to see Alex running and screaming. Delyla laughed.

"I had a really nice time, but I need to speak with someone about how bad it is to lock people in pantry's. Goodbye."

She winked at Yami, who returned a smile, while she ran out of the Kame game shop. Alex may be a fast runner, but she would out run her any day.

'Just you wait Alex, I'll get you.' She thought as the sun began to set on the horizon, and Yami watched the two girls run with a smile on his face.


	8. Some bad news

A/N: so this chapter is short, sorry for that, but I felt like I should stop there. This is mostly Alex' point of view. Delyla isn't really present in this one, but she will be in the next. Thank you to all me reviews, we are almost at the fifty, so please keep sending them. You know that if we hit the hundred I will write a sequel, no sooner, no later. All reviews count, so you can review one hundred times yourself if you like. Let me know what you think! And for all you Delyla fans out there, she will have one of her own chapters soon. I'll make sure of that. Read and Review (You know, that button on the bottom of this page? Click on it! It will make me very happy)

Chapter 8

Alex was contemplating what had happened to her the previous week, as she laid in her bed at night. First of all, her brother had stopped drinking, because he'd gotten a letter saying that if he didn't, she would have to go to an orphanage. He'd been trying really hard, but she didn't get her hopes to high. Of course, it wasn't as bad as what happened yesterday.

That morning she had been hanging around with her group of friends: Delyla, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Teá, before moving over to the table that occupied Bakura and Marik. Ryou had agreed that every other day he would let Bakura tale over so he could hang around with Alex and Marik during break-times at school. She had already had a lot of boring teachers lecture her about not paying attention, but something seemed of. She had agreed to meet the others after school, but got a very curious text message from her brother during math:

**Come home as soon as you can, something happened**

So she jumped out of her seat and ran out of class, Delyla and Bakura, who had math with her, seeing this and wanting to follow. They were stopped by the teacher though, and silently agreed with one another that they would check on her after school. Delyla was very worried about Alex, but she couldn't go after her, for she still had to finish school.

Alex was running through the streets and when she finally reached the door, saw a postman with a package in his hand almost ringing there bell.

"Is that package for a Ryder?" asked Alex as she walked up to her front door.

"Yes, are you Miss. Ryder?" he asked.

"Yes I am." She said as the man handed her the package.

"Have a nice day!" he called as he left.

How wrong he could be, Alex would find out soon enough.

"I'm here Max. What happened?" called Alex as she entered the apartment.

Max had quit his drinking for two weeks now and she was so happy about it. She found said brother on the couch, staring at a picture in his hand, a letter on the coffee-table in front of him. she picked up the letter and started reading it, assuming that that was the reason she had to come home.

_To Mr. and Miss. Ryder,_

_We are sorry to inform you that while on a climb to the top of the Mount Everest, your parents were caught in a snow storm and were buried alive. We are still continuing our search for your father, though your mother has been found, he was not in the same location. We have included a photo of her body for you to identify. _

_We hope to hear your confirmation as soon as possible. We were also able so salvage a few of your mothers belongings that she had with her. You will find these enclosed in a package which will come the same day you receive this letter._

_Our sincerest condolences,_

_The Police Department of Nepal_

Alex was speechless. Max had left the room minutes before and left the photo on the table. There, on the photo was her mom. Her face blue and purple from lack of oxygen and the cold. Her hair frozen solid, and her blue orbs which she had as eyes, holding no life in then what so ever. The blue winter jacket that she was wearing was ripped from the rescue dogs that pulled her out of the snow. Her skin even paler then the snow.

She couldn't stop her tears from rolling freely over her face. In a lot of ways she was so alike her mother. She had the same small frame, the same nose, the same way of dealing with stuff and of course her hair. Though it was black like her father, there was no mistake in the airiness it had to it. Her mom had the same soft, shiny glow to her hair. How she would miss her mom. Wait, how could she miss someone like that? She had left her and her brother all alone. She wouldn't miss them, not her father, or her mother. They were the worst parents ever!

Max came back in, to find the letter crumbled up into a ball and thrown against the nearest wall. Alex was sitting on the couch, crossed arms with one lonely tear on her face. It was the one and only tear she was going to give a chance to fall. For she convinced herself, that her parents were not worth it. They had left them, so she had nothing to cry for. She hadn't had real parents since the day they left her and her brother behind them.

After that her brother saw the forgotten package on the table and opened it. Inside was the stuff her mother had taken with her on the long trip. There was numerous items of clothing, a book which was in bad shape, her wallet with a family photo inside, a broken necklace with the hanger missing and her wedding ring inside. Max took the book and flipped through the pages. In the very back of the book he found the scribbled writing he was looking for. It was his writing.

_Happy birthday mom! Hope you like the book I got you. You said you loved the book when you were a teenager. Have fun reading. _

_Love, your son Max_

_25-02-2005_

As he flipped through the book again, a piece of paper fell out from the depths of the pages it was concealed in. Max picked it up, to find the words scribbled on the page to be written in his mother's hand writing. He started reading it, taking in every detail about her wavy hand writing, the curls she made on the R's and the squiggle she said to be an S.

_Sherry,_

_I feel so alone out here in the snow. I left my only children behind, to seek something I thought I'd lost. Now that I'm out here, I see I never lost it at all. The pain those two must have gone through, it breaks my heart to think about it. All the times we got letters about Alex misbehaving, and we saw them as prank letters from them, trying to get us to come home, to stop our search. We should have known they wouldn't do that. To believe she did all of that to get our attention, and we never looked back at her once! And then our son, who must be about nineteen of age now, had the difficult task of looking after her. I wonder what has become of us, because we are so stupid. We should have never left them, so I took it upon myself to go home. Not in a week, not in a year, but as soon as I get of this could and wet hell of mine. My husband and I, we wish to see their happy faces again. Our happiness, that we thought we'd lost, we can find in their smile and in their lives. Now, as soon as I finish writing you, we are racing down this mountain to get home as soon as possible._

_Miss you much,_

_Serena_

Max read through it twice, and then again. Alex should read this. They both knew that their mom had a sister called Sherry, who had died before their birth, and that she missed her very much. She had been writing to her in a diary, so that one day when she burned it, it could reach her. For some odd reason, he believed her. He handed the letter to Alex, who also read it thrice, and even then she didn't believe it. Before Max could say anything, Alex allowed the tears she'd held back earlier fall. Now she truly knew that her parents cared for her, though she wished she could have found out sooner. Maybe it was all her fault. She cried even more after that thought and her brother held her close. After she'd stopped crying, her eyes still red, she looked into the package and found a few items of interest.

Alex had picked up the broken necklace. That had been the necklace she had given her mother that same day as her brother had given her the book, for her birthday. She had never taken it off. The charm that was supposed to hang from it, was a gold heart with wings. The charm had fallen of a few years back and wasn't replaceable, but still her mother had refused to take the golden chain of her neck. She looked over at her brother, who had gone back to examining the scribbled words in the back of the book.

"You should keep that book Max. It meant so much to her, and she would have wanted you to keep it safe." She said as he put his arm around her.

He then took the chain out of Alex' hand, thread the ring into it, and hung it from her neck.

"And she would have wanted you to have this. She loved that necklace and it is only fitting you keep the ring. Like this she will always be near you." He said.

They stayed in silence once more until the doorbell rang. It was Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Teá, Delyla, Marik, Bakura, Yami and Ryou, of which the last two were in ghost form. They were all worried about Alex.

"What happened to you? You look like someone died!" said Tristan.

Alex burst out crying and Delyla comforted her.

"My…my p…parents d…d…did!" she cried and everyone looked at Tristan with angry expressions.

"Shh… It's alright." said Delyla as she held her friend in her arms while rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

After the crying had turned into a few sniffs Alex looked at everyone.

"I feel so stupid for acting like a baby and crying like that in front of you all." She said a little laugh at the end of the sentence.

"You're not stupid. I would 'ave cried if I lost my parents." Said Joey which made Alex feel a lot better.

"Thanks for worrying about me guys. Would you like to come in?" she said as she whipped the tears from her red puffy eyes.

"That's alright. We were just heading for Yugi's house. You should rest and spend some time with your brother." Said Delyla noticing the tone of voice Alex was using.

She could hear that Alex was on the brink of crying again, and she never liked crying in front of people, even if she had already done so once. Delyla knew that she really just wanted to crawl back into her brothers arms and cry.

"Thanks Dy. See you soon?" said Alex.

"Of course, you know my door is always open." She said and with one last hug from her friends, Alex retreated back into the apartment and cried herself to sleep in her brothers arms.


	9. old faces

It had been a few months now, two to be exact, since the run in with the boys. Delyla had no visual marks left of the day, but Alex wasn't so lucky. She had a scar running down from her eye, in a double T shape. Alex and Delyla had gotten a lot closer with the group, and now hung out almost every day they could. Alex had her date with Marik, and they were boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. Alex had also learned the secret of Yami and Bakura. She was great friends with Bakura, and they sometimes went to clubs with Marik. It was great fun, looking after the two and making sure they didn't get drunk. Alex hadn't said a word since they left school, and now Delyla was starting to get worried.

"Are you alright Alex?" asked Delyla.

Alex replied with a nod.

"Alex, come on, I know you. I can tell there is something." Said Delyla.

Alex just bowed her head and stood still. At first the others didn't notice, since she was trailing behind the others. After a few steps they noticed though. They turned around to see one lone tear roll over her cheek, before she ran off and left them all staring at the floor where she had been standing just a few moments ago. Delyla tried to run after her, but was stopped by a salesman who wouldn't let her pass without buying a new pair of sunglasses. After Joey, Tristan and Yami got the guy to leave them alone, Alex was gone. What had happened to Alex?

'Why did I run of? I shouldn't have. She was just trying to help me and see if I was okay. she was worried and I ran off. I'm so stupid. But then again, I didn't want to tell her about it. I don't want to tell anyone about it.' Thought Alex as she roamed the streets.

Alex had walked all through town and soon found herself on the docks on the outskirts of town, watching the sunset. She looked down on the beach, not all too far away, with a happy couple eating ice-cream. They were watching their children, who were playing in the salt water having the time of their life. This made Alex cry again. It reminded her of those good times, which she had lost or ever. Her fingers made their way over her cheek, to her scar, to her eyes, whipping her fallen tears away. this made her think of something her father once said to her.

_~Flashback~_

"_Daddy! Are you alright! You took a bad fall from the stairs!" said a five year old Alex running up to her father._

"_I'm fine my dear." He said calmly._

_The young girl started crying and held her father close._

"_I was so scared that you would have to go to hospital, and that you would not come home, like the way grandpa did." She said with a now tear stained face._

"_Save your tears my sweet princes, I'm not worth your fallen tears. They should be saved for someone special." Was what he said as he held the small girl close._

_~end flashback~_

"I'm sorry for crying over you father, but you are someone special to me." She said looking up at the sky.

"You are every bit worth my fallen tears." And with that she broke down.

The wind started dancing around her, as to tell her that he was listening. From the bar on the beach she could hear some music.

"_Come stop your crying it will be alright._

_Just take my hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry."_

She stood there, just watching the water wash up on the shore.

Delyla was running on the beach, in a pair of grey sweat-pants, a black t-shirt and a black sport jacket. She ran by the pier, like she always did when she needed time to think about things. It helped calm her down and helped her think straight. She was worried about Alex. What if something happened to her. In the state she was in, who knows what could happen to her. It hurt her when she saw her friends in such pain. As she looked around her, she saw a happy couple, and some children making a sand castle up by the waves. She took a moment to take in the scenery, and saw a girl with black hair, looking over the waves at the sunset. Even from where she stood, she could see the tears roll down her cheeks. she wanted to run over to her as fast as she could, she wanted to tell her friend everything would be alright, and she wanted to be there for her in times like this, but thought better of it and ran past her.

'she must need some time to herself. She'll come to me when she's ready.' she thought.

She ran for a few more minutes, and decided to go home.

Alex cried a lot in one day. It almost seemed that every time something good happened to her, something bad had to happen, so she wouldn't stay happy for too long. Was this a karma thing? Was this because she was mean to people? The last time she was mean, was when she hit Joey with her English book, to prove her point that hitting someone with your textbook wouldn't help them ace a test. She had seen a girl running by the docks a few hours ago, with a ponytail. She had to talk to someone and Delyla, who she was convinced was that girl, was the first person that came to mind, so she ran all the way over to Delyla's place, and reached the front door completely out of breath. It must be around ten in the evening now. She couldn't ring the doorbell at that time of night, so instead she climbed the tree next to Delyla's balcony and slipped into her room.

"Pst. Delyla? Are you up?" whispered Alex as she slid the door shut.

"Who's there?" said Delyla startled.

"Calm down, it's me. Alex." Came her reply.

"Oh. You scared me." Said Delyla.

"Dy, I'm sorry I ran off, but I'm scared. My brother, he's going away for a while so he can stop his drinking problem. He wants to do it for me, but I'm not all that sure. What if he comes back and he's not the brother I know and love?" said Alex tearing up.

"Everything will be alright. You know what we always say?" said Delyla.

"Everything will fall into place." Said Alex

"Exactly. Would you like to sleep here tonight? My parents won't mind.

Alex nodded.

"How about we go see if we have some chocolate cake left in the fridge? I know how much you like cake, especially when it's chocolate. "

At that Alex' eyes grew bigger, which made Delyla laugh. If there was one thing that would cheer Alex up it was cake, and beating up some poor guy. Delyla preferred the first of the above though.

Days past fast, and before she knew it, Alex was standing on the pier jet again. She had been staying at Delyla's house ever since her breakdown. She would climb into the tree next to her balcony and enter through the sliding glass doors. Alex had tried to contact her older brother, but he declined her calls and refused to talk to her. He didn't want any distractions. He wanted to make sure he did this right. What he didn't know, was that he broke Alex' heart, and she was too afraid to show it.

"Mom! That tickles! Dad, make it stop!" she heard a little girl scream and laugh down on the beach.

She liked hanging around here, for it was always quiet, jet there was always sound. She heard the waves roll onto the sand and the soft wind blowing past her ears. As the hours past, she never realized it had become dark and that the beach, as well as the surrounding shops, were deserted. She sighed. Delyla might get worried again, better head home.

'Since when did I start calling that home?' she thought to herself.

She was about to turn around and head 'home' when two strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"Miss me sunshine?" said a voice she'd recognize anywhere.

"You! You're that guy from that alley! You did this to my eye!" she screamed.

"The one and only my lovely." He said smirking.

"What do you want with me!" said Alex trying to get out of the hold.

"I need your brother to pay me back the money he borrowed from me. So that's why I need you to come with me, for ransom." Said the guy.

"My brother doesn't have any money, not even to pay ransom for me." Said Alex.

The guy looked disgusted.

"We figured that much out, so that's why we have a back-up plan. Your friend has rich parents, who will pay more than we need for you and her." Said the guy.

"You wouldn't." said Alex.

"My guys are over there right now, taking her with them." He said grinning at her lost expression.

"You know, I could help you get the money." She said now smirking herself.

"You mean it?" said the guy loosening his grip on her.

Mistake number two, one being crossing her path in the first place. She broke free and kicked him where the sun don't shine. As he doubled over in pain, she ran for it. She ran down a couple of streets, until she saw Bakura's apartment come into view. She just hoped Ryou wouldn't mind that one of Bakura's friends showed up at this time of night.

"Bakura! Ryou!" she screamed as she banged on the door.

"Open up! Fast! Please!" she screamed.

Finally the door opened. Alex found herself running past a surprised Ryou who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Alex? You know it's almost midnight, right?" said Ryou looking at her.

"No time. Talk. Phone." She said as she ran into the kitchen, where she knew the phone was, and dialed Delyla's number. No one answered, which meant the goons had taken her.

"Oh…no" she said as she dropped the phone, which was left dangling by its cord, and slid down the wall, her head in her arms, sobbing quietly.

"Alex?" this time when she looked up, she found Bakura standing there, instead of Ryou, in cute bear pajamas.

"Nice PJ's" she commented softly.

He flushed red. At that moment Marik came bursting through the kitchen door.

"What is all this commotion about! Some people need their beauty-sleep you know." He said.

When he spotted Alex, who had gone back to sobbing in her arms, and Bakura hanging over her, he felt a wave of protection come over him.

"What did you do to my girlfriend!" he said angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Bakura shot back.

Alex kept sobbing in her arms, ignoring the guys shouting at each other, until ten minutes passed and she couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, instead of fighting each other, you could come and actually care for this victim over here." She shot at them.

"What happened?" said Bakura.

"I was attacked again, by those guys from the alleyway. It was only their leader, but he caught me off guard and grabbed me from behind. I managed to get away, but he told me his goons were going after Delyla while we were fighting there. So when I got free, and kicked him in a rather unpleasant spot, I ran all the way here to phone Delyla, but no one answered the phone. I think they got her. She might be able to fight one, but she isn't the best fighter when it comes to no rules." Said Alex as she sobbed again.

Bakura sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, where he soon found her sleeping. She must have cried herself to sleep. He felt sorry for her. Marik had gone back to bed rather fast when he saw Bakura and Alex snuggle up to each other like that. He was jealous of Bakura. She was supposed to be his girlfriend.

At Delyla's place a whole different scenario had taken place. She had been asleep. Her parents were out, to the movies, for their wedding anniversary. She woke up, startled, by the sound of the balcony doors sliding open.

'_That must be Alex.'_ She thought as she turned around to greet her friend.

Instead there were three guys there. She jumped and tried to stay calm.

"Who are you?" she said, slowly sitting up.

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt." Said the guy in the middle.

Where had she heard that voice before? Suddenly it came to her. They were a few of the guys out of that alleyway two months ago. She subconsciously brought her hand up to her neck, the same place she'd been held that day.

"Now, you better come with us." Said the guy on the right.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to wake up your mommy and daddy, now would you?" said the left guy snickering.

'_I have to get out of here, but first I need a diversion.'_ She thought.

"Fine, I'll come with you. On one condition. You tell me why." She said.

"You're not the one to make demands. You just do what we say." Said the middle guy.

"But I only wanted…" she said before she ran out of her bedroom door.

She sped down the stairs as fast as she could. She could hear the guys behind her, but she was lucky, since it was so dark in the house, they couldn't see a thing. Neither could she of course, but she knew her way around the house. They kept running into things. She reached the door in record time, and ran for it. She didn't stop until she reached the first house she could think of. Yami, Yugi and their Grandpa would help her. They lived closest by to her. She could see the house come closer, and she could now only hear her bare feet on the asphalt. She didn't know how long the guys had stopped running, but she knew it had been a while back. She finally reached the house, and wouldn't let go of the doorbell.

"Please! Open the door! They could catch up with me any moment!" she said as she kept looking over her shoulder to the dark streets behind her.

She outran them, but who knows. They might just be round the corner. Yugi finally opened the door. He saw Delyla and wanted to say something, but before he got the chance, he was pushed inside. Delyla closed the door and switched of the lights as she gestured Yugi to be quiet. She sat on the floor against the door, and heard muffled footsteps running past them. Delyla held her breath and only after she was very sure they were gone, did she let it go and start to cry.

"Delyla, what happened?" said a voice she knew all too well.

It still made her jump though, since she didn't expect it. She cried even more and pulled Yami close to her. Seeing she needed some comfort, Yami put his arm around her shaking form. They sat there in silence, with only the soft moonlight falling through a small window in the hallway.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Yami.

Delyla nodded her response, still a bit shaken from what had happened.

Yami let go of her and got her a glass of water. Upon his return, he handed Delyla the glass, and Delyla smiled her thanks though her not jet dried tears. She drunk it eagerly. She had been thirsty because of her long run. She then gave it back to Yami, who placed it on the small table they had in the hall.

"Better?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you. I'm so sorry I barged in like this, but I didn't know anywhere else to go." Said Delyla.

"Could you tell me what happened?" he said looking her over for any kind of injury.

"Do you remember those guys from the alley incident two months ago?" she said.

Yami nodded his reply.

"They showed up in my room." She said.

"What?"

Delyla told Yami everything that happened and how she ended up at his doorstep.

"I'm happy you came to me." Said Yami.

'He sounds concerned and also a little angry.' Delyla thought.

"What time will your parents be back?" asked Yami.

"At one." She said.

"Let me take you home, I'll just tell Grandpa." He said running up the stairs.

There was no saying no to it. He would get her home safely, end of story. Delyla slowly got up, and then saw her clothes.

'_Great, here I am, I a guy's house, wearing nothing but my night-shirt and shorts, in the dark.'_ She thought to herself.

It took a while for Yami to get back, and Delyla got scared. She switched on the light on, and looked around her. What was she afraid of? She was safe there, Wasn't she? Yami came down the stairs, and the last step squeaked. Delyla jumped and pressed herself against the wall.

"Still a bit jumpy?" said Yami.

"Yes, I was almost kidnapped in my room, the one place I felt safe. So of course I feel a little vulnerable." Replied Delyla.

Yami made his way over to her.

"I'm with you now. They won't even get close enough to spit on you." He said.

Yami locked eyes with Delyla, and their faces crept closer to each other. Their lips where about to touch.

"I thought you were leaving?" said Grandpa from the stairs.

Yami and Delyla jumped.

"That you youngsters don't need sleep doesn't mean I don't need mine." He said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, we're leaving." Was Yami's reply and they left.

Yami opened the door for Delyla. They both headed for her home, Yami keeping his eyes open for any suspicious figures while Delyla tried to calm herself down. A small breeze passed them and Delyla shuddered. She wasn't dressed for a walk in the park.

"I'm sorry Delyla, I forgot to bring you a jacket." Said Yami.

"That's alright Yami, I'll survive." She said with a small giggle.

Again, that chilling wind and Delyla grew colder.

Yami took of his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders as she silently thanked him by pulling it tighter around her freezing body. She could smell his scent on the jacket. Something that smelt faintly like a desert. They kept on walking until Delyla was home.

"Yami, would you mind staying for a while? Just until my parents get home." She asked him shyly.

"Of course Delyla." He replied.

Their hands locked together, they entered the house. The door was still open. When Delyla switched on the lights she could see were her kidnapped had knocked over tables and ran into walls.

"I will have to clean this up before my parents get back." Sighed Delyla.

"I'll help you." Said Yami as he started to put the upturned tables back.

They were done in no time, the only thing that broke, a glass vase which they had enough of anyway. Yami cleared it up, so Delyla wouldn't tread on the broken glass. She liked that about him.

"You should lock your bedroom doors from now on. Alex will have to figure out a different way to get in, one that those guys won't copy." Said Yami.

They then both went to her room, Delyla leading the way. When they entered, Yami was a bit taken aback. It looked like his room back in the palace. It was not an exact replica mind you, but the way the bed was positioned, and the shape of the room, even the balcony doors. It looked to all match.

'How… odd.' Thought Yami.

Delyla closed the huge French doors and locked them. When she turned to face Yami, she could see him looking at her room, almost like he knew the place. She felt a little self-conscious by this, waiting for Yami's opinion.

'Yami is the first boy to ever enter my room, besides my brother and father." she mused.

Finally Yami looked at her.

"Nice room." He said to her.

She smiled as her eyes fell on the clock behind him.

"My parents will be home in five minutes Yami. You should go. I'd rather not have to explain to them why there's a boy here with me." She said a little sad, though undetected for it was hidden behind a smile.

She took his hand and lead him back downstairs. Yami had a huge grin on his face all the way. They reached the door and Delyla gave Yami his leather jacket back, which she'd not taken of jet. He wanted to take it, but she flung it around his shoulders like he'd done by her, causing a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks for everything Yami."

She opened the door for him and Yami passed her.

"Yami, could you maybe pick me up tomorrow? I would feel much safer knowing your there." She asked him.

The Egyptian looked back at her.

"Of course Delyla. I'll be here for you at eight." He said.

"Thanks." She replied.

They were stood close now, their lips almost meeting, but Delyla hesitated and pulled back.

"Goodbye Delyla." said Yami when he felt her hesitate and he turned to walk away.

"Yami wait!" she said.

Yami turned back only to feel Delyla's lips on his own. Delyla kissed him.

'She is kissing me!' were the thoughts running through his mind.

Yami slowly closed his eyes, his hand going through her hair. She flung her arms around his neck and he had his other hand around her waist, deepening the kiss. They didn't want to stop, but the need for air was more important. They opened their eyes slowly. Violet eyes met with brown.

"I have to go." Said Yami as he tried to leave.

"Don't go." Said Delyla softly as she held onto his wrist.

"I promise I'll see you tomorrow." Said Yami, and he gave her a good night kiss and Delyla let go.

He left and Delyla saw her parents enter the driveway. She closed the front door and ran all the way to her room. She tried to breathe normally as she climbed into bed. Downstairs she heard her parents enter.

Her mom came upstairs like she normally would to check on her daughter. she pretended to sleep and her mom said goodnight.

As she starred at the sealing all that happened that night finally fell into place. Those boys were out to get her, and she had to try and go to sleep at night. She tried to think of happy thoughts. She almost fell asleep when she saw a blinking light on her phone. Someone had called her, and had left a voicemail As she pressed the button to listen to the message, she heard Alex sob and Bakura and Marik shout at each other. She deleted the message and called Bakura, but found that there was no answer, figured they'd fallen asleep, so she left a message telling them she was alright, and that she wanted to see Alex as soon as possible. They had to figure out what was going on.

She fell asleep moments after, dreaming of her kiss with Yami.


	10. Some more drama!

It had been a few months now, two to be exact, since the run in with the boys. Delyla had no visual marks left of the day, but Alex wasn't so lucky. She had a scar running down from her eye, in a double T shape. Alex and Delyla had gotten a lot closer with the group, and now hung out almost every day they could. Alex had her date with Marik, and they were boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. Alex had also learned the secret of Yami and Bakura. She was great friends with Bakura, and they sometimes went to clubs with Marik. It was great fun, looking after the two and making sure they didn't get drunk.

Alex had needed some time for herself. So she'd been spending a lot of her time at the beach. There she was always calm, and could think straight. It made her feel happy, and it was her one place to go where her father used to bring her, and they used to have these long conversations about everything, except what was bothering her.

Alex had walked all through town and soon found herself on the docks on the outskirts of town, watching the sunset. She looked down on the beach, not all too far away, with a happy couple eating ice-cream. They were watching their children, who were playing in the salt water having the time of their life. This made Alex cry again. It reminded her of those good times, which she had lost or ever. Her fingers made their way over her cheek, to her scar, to her eyes, whipping her fallen tears away. this made her think of something her father once said to her.

_~Flashback~_

"_Daddy! Are you alright! You took a bad fall from the stairs!" said a five year old Alex running up to her father._

"_I'm fine my dear." He said calmly._

_The young girl started crying and held her father close._

"_I was so scared that you would have to go to hospital, and that you would not come home, like the way grandpa did." She said with a now tear stained face._

"_Save your tears my sweet princes, I'm not worth your fallen tears. They should be saved for someone special." Was what he said as he held the small girl close._

_~end flashback~_

"I'm sorry for crying over you father, but you are someone special to me." She said looking up at the sky.

"You are every bit worth my fallen tears." And with that she broke down.

The wind started dancing around her, as to tell her that he was listening. From the bar on the beach she could hear some music.

"_Come stop your crying it will be alright._

_Just take my hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here, don't you cry."_

She stood there, just watching the water wash up on the shore.

Delyla was running on the beach, in a pair of grey sweat-pants, a black t-shirt and a black sport jacket. She ran by the pier, like she always did when she needed time to think about things. It helped calm her down and helped her think straight. She was worried about Alex. What if something happened to her. In the state she was in, who knows what could happen to her. It hurt her when she saw her friends in such pain. As she looked around her, she saw a happy couple, and some children making a sand castle up by the waves. She took a moment to take in the scenery, and saw a girl with black hair, looking over the waves at the sunset. Even from where she stood, she could see the tears roll down her cheeks. she wanted to run over to her as fast as she could, she wanted to tell her friend everything would be alright, and she wanted to be there for her in times like this, but thought better of it and ran past her.

'she must need some time to herself. She'll come to me when she's ready.' she thought.

She ran for a few more minutes, and decided to go home.

Alex cried a lot in one day. It almost seemed that every time something good happened to her, something bad had to happen, so she wouldn't stay happy for too long. Was this a karma thing? Was this because she was mean to people? The last time she was mean, was when she hit Joey with her English book, to prove her point that hitting someone with your textbook wouldn't help them ace a test. She had seen a girl running by the docks a few hours ago, with a ponytail. She had to talk to someone and Delyla, who she was convinced was that girl, was the first person that came to mind, so she ran all the way over to Delyla's place, and reached the front door completely out of breath. It must be around ten in the evening now. She couldn't ring the doorbell at that time of night, so instead she climbed the tree next to Delyla's balcony and slipped into her room.

"Pst. Delyla? Are you up?" whispered Alex as she slid the door shut.

"Who's there?" said Delyla startled.

"Calm down, it's me. Alex." Came her reply.

"Oh. You scared me." Said Delyla.

"Dy, I'm sorry I ran off, but I'm scared. My brother, he's going away for a while so he can stop his drinking problem. He wants to do it for me, but I'm not all that sure. What if he comes back and he's not the brother I know and love?" said Alex tearing up.

"Everything will be alright. You know what we always say?" said Delyla.

"Everything will fall into place." Said Alex

"Exactly. Would you like to sleep here tonight? My parents won't mind.

Alex nodded.

"How about we go see if we have some chocolate cake left in the fridge? I know how much you like cake, especially when it's chocolate. "

At that Alex' eyes grew bigger, which made Delyla laugh. If there was one thing that would cheer Alex up it was cake, and beating up some poor guy. Delyla preferred the first of the above though.

Days past fast, and before she knew it, Alex was standing on the pier jet again. She had been staying at Delyla's house ever since her breakdown. She would climb into the tree next to her balcony and enter through the sliding glass doors. Alex had tried to contact her older brother, but he declined her calls and refused to talk to her. He didn't want any distractions. He wanted to make sure he did this right. What he didn't know, was that he broke Alex' heart, and she was too afraid to show it.

"Mom! That tickles! Dad, make it stop!" she heard a little girl scream and laugh down on the beach.

She liked hanging around here, for it was always quiet, jet there was always sound. She heard the waves roll onto the sand and the soft wind blowing past her ears. As the hours past, she never realized it had become dark and that the beach, as well as the surrounding shops, were deserted. She sighed. Delyla might get worried again, better head home.

'Since when did I start calling that home?' she thought to herself.

She was about to turn around and head 'home' when two strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"Miss me sunshine?" said a voice she'd recognize anywhere.

"You! You're that guy from that alley! You did this to my eye!" she screamed.

"The one and only my lovely." He said smirking.

"What do you want with me!" said Alex trying to get out of the hold.

"I need your brother to pay me back the money he borrowed from me. So that's why I need you to come with me, for ransom." Said the guy.

"My brother doesn't have any money, not even to pay ransom for me." Said Alex.

The guy looked disgusted.

"We figured that much out, so that's why we have a back-up plan. Your friend has rich parents, who will pay more than we need for you and her." Said the guy.

"You wouldn't." said Alex.

"My guys are over there right now, taking her with them." He said grinning at her lost expression.

"You know, I could help you get the money." She said now smirking herself.

"You mean it?" said the guy loosening his grip on her.

Mistake number two, one being crossing her path in the first place. She broke free and kicked him where the sun don't shine. As he doubled over in pain, she ran for it. She ran down a couple of streets, until she saw Bakura's apartment come into view. She just hoped Ryou wouldn't mind that one of Bakura's friends showed up at this time of night.

"Bakura! Ryou!" she screamed as she banged on the door.

"Open up! Fast! Please!" she screamed.

Finally the door opened. Alex found herself running past a surprised Ryou who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Alex? You know it's almost midnight, right?" said Ryou looking at her.

"No time. Talk. Phone." She said as she ran into the kitchen, where she knew the phone was, and dialed Delyla's number. No one answered, which meant the goons had taken her.

"Oh…no" she said as she dropped the phone, which was left dangling by its cord, and slid down the wall, her head in her arms, sobbing quietly.

"Alex?" this time when she looked up, she found Bakura standing there, instead of Ryou, in cute bear pajamas.

"Nice PJ's" she commented softly.

He flushed red. At that moment Marik came bursting through the kitchen door.

"What is all this commotion about! Some people need their beauty-sleep you know." He said.

When he spotted Alex, who had gone back to sobbing in her arms, and Bakura hanging over her, he felt a wave of protection come over him.

"What did you do to my girlfriend!" he said angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Bakura shot back.

Alex kept sobbing in her arms, ignoring the guys shouting at each other, until ten minutes passed and she couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, instead of fighting each other, you could come and actually care for this victim over here." She shot at them.

"What happened?" said Bakura.

"I was attacked again, by those guys from the alleyway. It was only their leader, but he caught me off guard and grabbed me from behind. I managed to get away, but he told me his goons were going after Delyla while we were fighting there. So when I got free, and kicked him in a rather unpleasant spot, I ran all the way here to phone Delyla, but no one answered the phone. I think they got her. She might be able to fight one, but she isn't the best fighter when it comes to no rules." Said Alex as she sobbed again.

Bakura sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, where he soon found her sleeping. She must have cried herself to sleep. He felt sorry for her. Marik had gone back to bed rather fast when he saw Bakura and Alex snuggle up to each other like that. He was jealous of Bakura. She was supposed to be his girlfriend.

At Delyla's place a whole different scenario had taken place. She had been asleep. Her parents were out, to the movies, for their wedding anniversary. She woke up, startled, by the sound of the balcony doors sliding open.

'_That must be Alex.'_ She thought as she turned around to greet her friend.

Instead there were three guys there. She jumped and tried to stay calm.

"Who are you?" she said, slowly sitting up.

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt." Said the guy in the middle.

Where had she heard that voice before? Suddenly it came to her. They were a few of the guys out of that alleyway two months ago. She subconsciously brought her hand up to her neck, the same place she'd been held that day.

"Now, you better come with us." Said the guy on the right.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to wake up your mommy and daddy, now would you?" said the left guy snickering.

'_I have to get out of here, but first I need a diversion.'_ She thought.

"Fine, I'll come with you. On one condition. You tell me why." She said.

"You're not the one to make demands. You just do what we say." Said the middle guy.

"But I only wanted…" she said before she ran out of her bedroom door.

She sped down the stairs as fast as she could. She could hear the guys behind her, but she was lucky, since it was so dark in the house, they couldn't see a thing. Neither could she of course, but she knew her way around the house. They kept running into things. She reached the door in record time, and ran for it. She didn't stop until she reached the first house she could think of. Yami, Yugi and their Grandpa would help her. They lived closest by to her. She could see the house come closer, and she could now only hear her bare feet on the asphalt. She didn't know how long the guys had stopped running, but she knew it had been a while back. She finally reached the house, and wouldn't let go of the doorbell.

"Please! Open the door! They could catch up with me any moment!" she said as she kept looking over her shoulder to the dark streets behind her.

She outran them, but who knows. They might just be round the corner. Yugi finally opened the door. He saw Delyla and wanted to say something, but before he got the chance, he was pushed inside. Delyla closed the door and switched of the lights as she gestured Yugi to be quiet. She sat on the floor against the door, and heard muffled footsteps running past them. Delyla held her breath and only after she was very sure they were gone, did she let it go and start to cry.

"Delyla, what happened?" said a voice she knew all too well.

It still made her jump though, since she didn't expect it. She cried even more and pulled Yami close to her. Seeing she needed some comfort, Yami put his arm around her shaking form. They sat there in silence, with only the soft moonlight falling through a small window in the hallway.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Yami.

Delyla nodded her response, still a bit shaken from what had happened.

Yami let go of her and got her a glass of water. Upon his return, he handed Delyla the glass, and Delyla smiled her thanks though her not jet dried tears. She drunk it eagerly. She had been thirsty because of her long run. She then gave it back to Yami, who placed it on the small table they had in the hall.

"Better?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you. I'm so sorry I barged in like this, but I didn't know anywhere else to go." Said Delyla.

"Could you tell me what happened?" he said looking her over for any kind of injury.

"Do you remember those guys from the alley incident two months ago?" she said.

Yami nodded his reply.

"They showed up in my room." She said.

"What?!"

Delyla told Yami everything that happened and how she ended up at his doorstep.

"I'm happy you came to me." Said Yami.

'He sounds concerned and also a little angry.' Delyla thought.

"What time will your parents be back?" asked Yami.

"At one." She said.

"Let me take you home, I'll just tell Grandpa." He said running up the stairs.

There was no saying no to it. He would get her home safely, end of story. Delyla slowly got up, and then saw her clothes.

'_Great, here I am, I a guy's house, wearing nothing but my night-shirt and shorts, in the dark.'_ She thought to herself.

It took a while for Yami to get back, and Delyla got scared. She switched on the light on, and looked around her. What was she afraid of? She was safe there, Wasn't she? Yami came down the stairs, and the last step squeaked. Delyla jumped and pressed herself against the wall.

"Still a bit jumpy?" said Yami.

"Yes, I was almost kidnapped in my room, the one place I felt safe. So of course I feel a little vulnerable." Replied Delyla.

Yami made his way over to her.

"I'm with you now. They won't even get close enough to spit on you." He said.

Yami locked eyes with Delyla, and their faces crept closer to each other. Their lips where about to touch.

"I thought you were leaving?" said Grandpa from the stairs.

Yami and Delyla jumped.

"That you youngsters don't need sleep doesn't mean I don't need mine." He said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, we're leaving." Was Yami's reply and they left.

Yami opened the door for Delyla. They both headed for her home, Yami keeping his eyes open for any suspicious figures while Delyla tried to calm herself down. A small breeze passed them and Delyla shuddered. She wasn't dressed for a walk in the park.

"I'm sorry Delyla, I forgot to bring you a jacket." Said Yami.

"That's alright Yami, I'll survive." She said with a small giggle.

Again, that chilling wind and Delyla grew colder.

Yami took of his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders as she silently thanked him by pulling it tighter around her freezing body. She could smell his scent on the jacket. Something that smelt faintly like a desert. They kept on walking until Delyla was home.

"Yami, would you mind staying for a while? Just until my parents get home." She asked him shyly.

"Of course Delyla." He replied.

Their hands locked together, they entered the house. The door was still open. When Delyla switched on the lights she could see were her kidnapped had knocked over tables and ran into walls.

"I will have to clean this up before my parents get back." Sighed Delyla.

"I'll help you." Said Yami as he started to put the upturned tables back.

They were done in no time, the only thing that broke, a glass vase which they had enough of anyway. Yami cleared it up, so Delyla wouldn't tread on the broken glass. She liked that about him.

"You should lock your bedroom doors from now on. Alex will have to figure out a different way to get in, one that those guys won't copy." Said Yami.

They then both went to her room, Delyla leading the way. When they entered, Yami was a bit taken aback. It looked like his room back in the palace. It was not an exact replica mind you, but the way the bed was positioned, and the shape of the room, even the balcony doors. It looked to all match.

'How… odd.' Thought Yami.

Delyla closed the huge French doors and locked them. When she turned to face Yami, she could see him looking at her room, almost like he knew the place. She felt a little self-conscious by this, waiting for Yami's opinion.

'Yami is the first boy to ever enter my room, besides my brother and father." she mused.

Finally Yami looked at her.

"Nice room." He said to her.

She smiled as her eyes fell on the clock behind him.

"My parents will be home in five minutes Yami. You should go. I'd rather not have to explain to them why there's a boy here with me." She said a little sad, though undetected for it was hidden behind a smile.

She took his hand and lead him back downstairs. Yami had a huge grin on his face all the way. They reached the door and Delyla gave Yami his leather jacket back, which she'd not taken of jet. He wanted to take it, but she flung it around his shoulders like he'd done by her, causing a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks for everything Yami."

She opened the door for him and Yami passed her.

"Yami, could you maybe pick me up tomorrow? I would feel much safer knowing your there." She asked him.

The Egyptian looked back at her.

"Of course Delyla. I'll be here for you at eight." He said.

"Thanks." She replied.

They were stood close now, their lips almost meeting, but Delyla hesitated and pulled back.

"Goodbye Delyla." said Yami when he felt her hesitate and he turned to walk away.

"Yami wait!" she said.

Yami turned back only to feel Delyla's lips on his own. Delyla kissed him.

'She is kissing me!' were the thoughts running through his mind.

Yami slowly closed his eyes, his hand going through her hair. She flung her arms around his neck and he had his other hand around her waist, deepening the kiss. They didn't want to stop, but the need for air was more important. They opened their eyes slowly. Violet eyes met with brown.

"I have to go." Said Yami as he tried to leave.

"Don't go." Said Delyla softly as she held onto his wrist.

"I promise I'll see you tomorrow." Said Yami, and he gave her a good night kiss and Delyla let go.

He left and Delyla saw her parents enter the driveway. She closed the front door and ran all the way to her room. She tried to breathe normally as she climbed into bed. Downstairs she heard her parents enter.

Her mom came upstairs like she normally would to check on her daughter. she pretended to sleep and her mom said goodnight.

As she starred at the sealing all that happened that night finally fell into place. Those boys were out to get her, and she had to try and go to sleep at night. She tried to think of happy thoughts. She almost fell asleep when she saw a blinking light on her phone. Someone had called her, and had left a voicemail As she pressed the button to listen to the message, she heard Alex sob and Bakura and Marik shout at each other. She deleted the message and called Bakura, but found that there was no answer, figured they'd fallen asleep, so she left a message telling them she was alright, and that she wanted to see Alex as soon as possible. They had to figure out what was going on.

She fell asleep moments after, dreaming of her kiss with Yami.


	11. Kidnapped, again!

[A/N]: be sure to vote! (see bottom)

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people: ayane (who is the only person to have reviewed my last chapter, and telo, who is my bestest friend ever, I love you telo! (you know who you are)**

When Alex awoke the next morning, the first thing she did was pick up the phone and call her friend. If there was no answer, she was going there, ASAP. She found herself on the kitchen floor, where she had cried herself to sleep the night before. She grabbed the phone, and laughed. Cuddling each other where Marik and Bakura, the former drooling, and the latter snoring.

Then she dialed the number. "Hello?" she heard on the other side. "Hello, Ms. Braveheart. Is Delyla there? I need to speak with her urgently." She said with a posh voice. "I'm sorry, who is this?" asked the woman. "It's Alex of course." She smiled. "Oh, well let me check if Delyla is awake yet. One moment please." The phone was put down and Alex could hear footfalls up the stairs. Then someone running down them.

"Al!" said a frantic voice. "Yeah Dy, it's me." She said as he let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Are you alright? I was grabbed by one of those goons from the alleyway, and he said they were going after you too! They didn't hurt you did they? Do I need to get my axe?" Delyla laughed. "I'm fine."

Alex didn't really believe her. "I want to make sure I'm coming over." Then she hung up. She looked one last time at Marik and Bakura, left a note that she stuck to Marik's forehead, and left. She ran all the way to Delyla's home, and smiled when she saw the door of the balcony open for her.

"Dy I-" She was grabbed from behind, a hand placed over her mouth. She saw Delyla, in the arms of a man. Also mouth covered, and hands bound. A knife to her throat. "You will come with us, quietly, or she dies." Alex nodded, and watched helplessly, as Delyla was hit over the head and fell. Then she was also hit over the head, and the world went black.

When she came too, she found herself in an old warehouse. There were stacked crates, and window two stories up. She was alone. "Dy?" she asked quietly. No response. She just had to try though. Where was her friend?

Delyla woke up in a similar room to Alex, only hers had a window in the door as well. She could see the man standing outside of her door. There was only one, and she knew that if she wanted to get out of here, she had to do it fast.

Alex tried to stack the crates, so she could reach the window so far from her grasp. It didn't work. She crashed and someone entered. "What do you think you're doing!" he yelled. She was then backhanded and thrown to the floor. "Keep quiet and we won't kill your brother." He sneered. Then he left, and Alex sobbed.

Delyla saw her chance. She pulled a pin from her hair, and smiled. She was happy Alex had forced her to learn how to pick a lock. Told her it was for if she forgot her keys, well, now it came in handy. She crept out, and stood right behind the man. Then, as he turned his back to the hall, she bolted.

Dy ran into a man, and freaked when she felt a hand slip over her mouth. She bit it, and when she heard an ouch, she gasped. "I'm so sorry Yami!" she said. Yami, Bakura, Marik, Joey, Tristan and Tea were all there, in a huge group, on a rescue mission. "How did you find us?"

Alex screeched. They were branding her, hot iron in the shape of a double T, the same shape as her scar, was being pressed into her shoulder. It hurt so bad! She could smell her own burning flesh, it smelled a bit like bacon, but that was beside the point. Silent tears fell down her face. "Now, tie her up. I want to mark her myself." Said the one person she hated more than anyone on this planet. The man who'd given her the scar on her eye. The leader of this whole operation. She felt daring, raised her head, and spit in his eye. "You will pay for that!"

Delyla was running, followed by everyone else. "We need to find Al!" That was when he heard the scream of anguish. "That way!" She lead everyone through the building, reaching a door, and hearing the yelling. "She's in there." Then, without thinking, both Marik and Bakura threw open the door, and charged.

They seemed to work together like a perfect oiled machine. One kicked, and the other pushed One held on to the poor guy, and the other pummeled him. Soon, there was only one left. "No!" yelled Alex, which startled the guys out of their 'just on the edge of killing' spree. "That one is mine" she snarled as the boys backed up.

There stood mister leader, cowering. "Well, well, well. Not so brave now you have lost your bodyguards, right?" she said as she kicked him in the shins. "You should know better than to kidnap someone like me, and my friend!" she hit him across the face. "So now, you pay." And with that, she grabbed the branding iron which had only just been used on her, and almost plunged it onto his skin. "Learn from this experience." She said as she dropped it, leaving him without a mark. "I will send the police after you, and if you're smart, you will hand yourself in." Then she turned her back to him, spit on the floor, and left.

"Come on guys." Said Delyla as she followed Alex. "Are you alright?" Alex nodded, but they could all see that she was lying. Then, Her torn shirt slipped down enough for them to see her brand. They all gasped, but other than that said nothing. "Come on, let's go." Said Tea as they headed out of the building.

[A/N]: Okay, so I have almost reached the end of this story. One of two chapters maybe. I would just like to ask you all a question. **Sequel or not? **You can vote by reviewing your answer (preferable like this: **Sequel? Yes/No**) I wanted to thank all of you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it all. I sure did


	12. The end?

(A/N: Okay, so I'm asking all of you not to hate me, since this is very short, and also, the end of this story. I have had some people already asking me for a sequel, and I have decided to start working on one, but it might take a while for it to find its way on to fanfiction. I have many things lined up for the sequel, but… I feel I write better when I have someone to throw ideas at… so, I am looking for a co-writer. If you are interested, I will obviously name you as co-writer in the story. And also give you the ideas I have for the sequel. And, well, co-write. Hope you like it, and for you people who are watching this, I will add a chapter on this story once I put up the sequel, just to let you know. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have.)

It took them a few months, but everyone recovered. The bad guys got send to jail as soon as they were well enough to leave the hospital, and the gang was all together, and happy that they didn't have to look over their shoulder anymore, especially Delyla and Alex.

They were all getting together to go dancing that night, and were getting ready at Delyla's place, since it was huge, and she wanted to dress everyone up, yes, the guys also. Then, both Ryou and Yugi jumped up, and started rattling their millennium items. "Yami? Yami!" yelled Yugi, while Ryou was laughing. "Come on Bakura! This is not funny. I've been wishing you away for a while, but now I want you to stay. Come on out!" But neither Bakura, nor Yami, reacted to either of their pleas.

Marik then came bursting through the door. He was a not supposed to be there. He had told them he couldn't come, since he was leaving for Egypt tomorrow. "Guys, something happened to the spirits of the pharaoh and Bakura!" he yelled.

Both Delyla and Alex shot up. "Tell us!" it was chaos. "They were sucked into a stone of some kind. I felt their presence, and called Ishizu, she's been guarding this stone. She said she saw them leave." Delyla broke down into sobs, and Alex placed an arm around her. "Then, we shall follow." And without further ado, she took Delyla's phone, called for a private jet to Egypt, and led Delyla out of their mansion-like house.

The flight was long, and tiring, but they made it. When they reached the stone after listening to Ishizu go on and on about it and what happened, Alex sighed. "Okay, shut up already. Dy, are you coming, or are you staying?" Delyla held on to Alex, and for once Alex allowed her to hug her. "Come on." Alex placed her hand on the stone, and both she, and Delyla were promptly sucked in. When they awoke, there was a man standing over them. A man who resembled Joey just a little too much. He helped them up, and Alex gasped. "Dy. We're in the pharaoh's kingdom!" she said as he looked at her friend with wide eyes. They had found themselves in Ancient Egypt, with Yami on the throne, and Bakura on the run. "What do we do now!"


End file.
